Ichika's Rant
by sword-art-offline
Summary: what if Ichika had a bigger backbone? different one-shot's, also events may be out of order...sorry I write as they pop into my head, please review I would love to have your opinion, or pm me for suggestions you would like written about.
1. Chapter 1 Manly Ichika?

"It's a duel!"

(Bam) Cecilia slammed her hands on the table, well I know you're mad, you don't have to emphasis it with slamming…sheesh.

Is this a battle for pride? I mean you know what they say…or at I think they say it, "Never get a woman's scorn"….yea I forgot, but something like that.

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than having a debate anyway." I crossed my arms, and stared.

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant…no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me, I may be "weaker than you" but I also have my pride If I win, apologize to everyone in this class."

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the one and only chance for me, Britain's candidate Cecilia Alcott to display her ability." Yea just keep talking, worst case scenario you'll lose your voice…

Still it became a duel, a boy shouldn't be fighting seriously with a girl, right? I mean that's what I was taught…although it still baffles me with Chifuyu's logic she said and I quote "Ichika no matter what happens, do not fight a girl." As for girls it's kinda like "If he bothers you, hit him where it count's" I mean what girl wouldn't, knowing that you can't hit back.

"How much of a handicap do you want?" better stop analyzing this to much.

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?"

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you."

At this moment, the class erupted in laughter.

"O-Orimura, are you serious?"

"Wasn't it an old superstition that men are stronger than women?" a girl spoke up.

"Orimura maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's overdoing it." Another one said.

"Yea they say if men and women fought, it would be over in less than three days." Wow girl just rub that salt in…I can't take this anymore; guess it's time to bring my trump card out.

"Orimura-sensei?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Can I go to the nurse's office?"

"Your reason?"

"My ego has been shattered, because of false information." I stated with a deadpan look.

"Explain." Oh now the class is interested…Hehehe, time for the kill…wow when did I become so evil?

"She said and I quote "Wasn't it an old superstition that men are stronger than women?" if that's the case why is it that we weaker men have had to protect you for so long, are you saying that all that effort and labor we did was for nothing? And if women really are stronger why aren't there more women in the military? You would think if women are stronger, our military forces would only be women, but there not!"

I really got the classmates attention now…final smash time.

"In fact most of our military is still male, and the reason why is, to join the military you have to have two requirements' "To be physically and mentally able" and seeing that there are more men than women in the military."

"I think it's obvious who's more appropriate, take away the I.S, or better yet look back on history, who's always fought the war's, who's had to do manual labor most of the time…Men!"

"Which brings me to my next point, if men and women fought I doubt it would take just three days of fighting, I mean look at the last war we had, even with women it took years to finish." I then turned to the girl who said that phrase.

"If you're going to insult a man's pride get your information right, If men and women in I.S's fought then yes it would probably be just three days, but if we did fight I'm hoping that because of how long we've had to protect you, you would fight on equal ground…which mean's the old fashion way…no I.S's just your own body, and I'm not saying all women are weak, some are actually strong" I looked to my sister (Eee!) that stare!

"Well it's seems Orimura made his point…" Chifuyu stated.

Ha-ha yes! Two points for me!

"Ichika, stop congratulating yourself, I thought I taught you better."

Wow I guess its true people or at least my sister can read my mind, by the way, why didn't you teach me to hide my thoughts better? You really are the devil's incarnation; oh looks like Cecilia fainted, yea! I win this round, but fate loves to deal a unfair hand.


	2. Chapter 2 Ichika Remember's-Kind Of

"Oh by the way, Ichika do you still remember our promise?"

"Promise."

"Mhmm from school."

"Argh stop ignoring me you trollop, okay it's come to this." Houki dove for her kendo sword.

Ichika exclaimed "Not in the house!"

Houki swung her sword at Rin, but before she could hit her Rin deployed her I.S arm and stopped her sword.

"A full partial deployment and fast." Ichika said in awe.

"You know a normal person would've been seriously injured by that…well never mind." Rin stated nonchalantly.

"Hey I almost forgot, you were just talking about some promise, what was it about?"

"Oh right…well you know, it was just…you do remember it right?" Rin said nervously.

"Let's see…was it that I'd eat your sweet and sour pork every day, if you became a better cook?"

"Yea, Yea! That's it!"

"And that I'd become your boyfriend!"

"What." (Dead pan look)

"Yea that's right, you promised that you would become my girlfriend, wasn't that it? That would be awesome! Cause I'm still single…

(Slap!)

"What a jerk!"

"Ah just a second, hold on their Rin!"

"You can't even remember a promise you made to a girl! You're the most despicable guy ever! I hope a dog bites you to death!"

"I don't understand why you're so mad? I did remember the promise."

"But you didn't get the meaning of it! You didn't get the meaning!"

"Well than maybe you can explain it to me! What the hell's the meaning!"

"You want me to explain it! How could you I possible with someone so dense! Fine I will! If I got better at being a cook, you would eat my sweet and sour pork everyday as a treat! Your perverted side added on the girlfriend part!"

"Oh right, now I remember, uh sorry about that." Ichika grinned nervously.

"That's fine, just don't do that again..well I guess I'll be heading back now, goodnight Ichika."

"Goodnight Rin." The door closed shut.

"Ichika I hope a horse bites you to death." Houki who had been ignored stated.

"Sheesh Houki pissed much?"

"whatever, let's go to bed."

"Fine goodnight."

Goodnight."

* * *

(elsewhere) Hah! Become his girlfriend were did he get that idea? On the other hand if I said yes wouldn't I become his girlfriend? Damn it! Me and my pride!"

* * *

Ichika rolled over in his sleep and mumbled "Something is going to happen to me."

And Houki also grumbled "A new threat."


	3. Chapter 3 Bull's Eye! Without Knowing It

At this time Ichika and his friend Dan were hanging out together at the Gotanda's residence, and while they were talking about Ichika's problems, they had the radio going, one in particular started playing, of course being bored, Dan started to put his own lyrics to it, and here's how it went.

(Sung to What Makes You Beautiful)

You're mad at her, she's mad at you.

There is no reason, that you two should be angry.

You should not fight, you should just (bleep)

I don't know why, I got bleeped.

I said make-up!

Everyone else in the class can see it, everyone one else but you two.

Remember that when you are feeling tired and worn, just take a quick little look at audience! And when your feeling's turn around and become a game, you should know-ho-ho, that your still cute and handsome now!

If only they saw, what we could see, they'd see a harem full of girl's and a rivalry, so if you're still getting chased, swipe your shoes while running, because you know-ho-ho, that you appeal to all the girl's-ho-ho, and that's what makes you lu-huh-key.

(…)

(…)

"I hate you." Ichika said in a pissed voice.

"But you know it sums up your problem's right?" Dan grinned smugly.

"Your right, but seriously why can't I have lived a simple life, if I couldn't fly the I.S like every other boy, I wouldn't have meet all those girls, hell! I probably would have dated your sister…

(…)

(…)

"You still could, and hey if you guys married, we'd be brother-in-laws."

"Well I'm not going to say it's not appealing, but I doubt Ran has ever looked at me that way."

(Bam!)

"Gah! sis what the heck are you doing there?"

"I was coming up to say lunch is ready." Ran then noticed Ichika.

"Well good I'm starving." Dan stated.

"Hey Ichika!" Ran said fidgeting a bit.

"Hey Ran long time no see, how are you doing?"

"Um just fine, what were you talking about?"

"Uh well, we were talking about the I.S academy and I said that if I didn't go I probably would have dated you, but then you don't have feeling for me so it's kinda pointless." (laughing nervously) Ichika did not know how close he was.

"Ha-ha-ha, your right, I don't have any feeling's for you beyond a friend."

"See you said it yourself."

Idiot! Idiot! Why couldn't I tell him, I like you! No I love you! Now he thinks I don't like him romantically, Argh! Dammit! Why? Ran was internally beating herself up.

"Well let's go eat, come on Ichika."

"You coming sis?"

"hmm, what? Yea let's go."

And so Ran Gotanda, had just fouled a perfectly good chance to confess to her love…well maybe she'll have better luck next time.


	4. Chapter 4 So Close and Yet So Far

Today is the kind of day, were you hang out with friends and just enjoy a peace filled afternoon, which brings us to the matter at hand.

Charlotte Dunois (aka) Char is standing in front of the Orimura residence trying to gather up the courage to ring the intercom, and see if our bumbling hero Ichika is home.

everything's fine, everything's fine...he said he would be home today.

Charlotte started to put her finger on the intercom button.

3-2-1.

"Hey is that you Char?"

"Ah!" Charlotte turned around surprised.

"Ichika, hey...it's a wonderful day today." she stated nervously.

"What?"

"No, I didn't mean that...umm...I'm Charlotte Dunois from the I.S academy, is Ichika home?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichika had a confused look on his face.

Charlotte slightly jumped, and gave a scared/shocked face.

"I...I...I'm here." stupid me stupid me! she thought to herself.

how can I be speaking like I'm his girlfriend?

"I see, well come on in." Ichika recovered from confusion.

"Is it really okay?" Charlotte asked hopefully.

"You came to hang out right? or do you somewhere else you need to go?"

"No! not in the very least! not at all!"

"Hehe, your so weird." Ichika opened the front gate and left Charlotte standing there for a second.

He called me weird! she blushed.

* * *

Charlotte was sitting in the living room observing the area, while Ichika prepared her a drink.

So this is Ichika's home...

"Hey Ichika, I've heard before that you do the household chores."

"Yeah, Chifuyu is usually busy, so she doesn't come home for long periods of time."

"I-I see." Ichika would surely make a great husband...eh! Husband!

Charlotte's thoughts were interupted by Ichika giving her a drink.

"Here's some barley tea." Ichika set the glass on a coaster located on the coffee table.

"It might be a bit weak since I made it this morning."

"Right, thank you."

All alone with Ichika...I should take this time and tell him my feelings.

"Um...eh, Ichika I have something to tell you." her face was bright red.

"Oh, what is it Char?"

"I-I-I love!..."

(knock, Knock, Knock)

"Huh? Hmm, Oh it's Cecilia."

"Oh hello, how are you doing Ichika? I just so happened to be nearby, so I dropped in..."

"Nearby?" Ichika said confused again.

Cecilia had a shocked face for a second "T-this! it's cake from a dessert specialty shop famous for being delicious!"

Ichika opened the door for Cecilia only for her to see Charlotte behind Ichika.

"Huh, Charlotte I didn't know you would be here?" Cecilia said in a "very polite" voice.

"Same, I didn't know you would drop by Cecilia." Charlotte said with equal politness.

"Oh hey Charlotte you were saying you loved something what was it?" Ichika turned around back to Charlotte.

"Oh, um..." I can't say it while Cecilia is standing right there!

"I said I love...eh, your iced tea!" phew saved!

"Oh well thanks." Ichika said.

No, no! I had the perfect chance! why me...calm down, calm down, you still can fix this, your all alone with Ichika now.

"So what's this I hear about iced tea?"

Eh! I forgot about Cecilia! drat! now I'll never be able to tell him while Cecilia is with him.

And so while Charlotte came close, she didn't quite make it, as for our humble hero, he was none the wiser.


	5. Chapter 5 Mind What You Say

**This was just off the top of my head, so if it's bad I'm sorry, but good news this story has been viewed almost 2,000 times! that at least makes me happy.**

* * *

"Ah geez Houki what am I doing wrong."

"What do you mean."

"Well you know, having such a big weight on your shoulders, me being the only male pilot."

"Oh that."

"You know it's interesting really, being in an all girl's school…you would think I would find a girl I like, or a girl liking me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes I am… oh! hey not that you do, but I was thinking that if I ever got a girlfriend, it would be you, but who am I kidding no girl likes me anyway, I'm going to be single for a long time, I can see it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I mean what girl in her right mind would like me."

"I would."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm it sounded like you said I would?"

"NO! I said who would."

"Oh…my bad."

Phew that was really close…but why can't I tell him I like him, it's not like he's against it he said it himself, fine I'm going to confess, here I go.

"Um Ichika."

"It's such a pain going to the bathroom; you would think they would do something about it already." Ichika was deep in thought.

"Hey Ichika?"

"Although, in a worse case scenario I would find someone in there."

What the hell are you saying, Houki then chuckled darkly "I see you've become a pervert since I've left."

"Huh? What? Ehh! Scary face Houki!"

"I should punish you!"

"Ah no you don't." Ichika turned around and dove for the kendo stick in Houki's bag, but what he wasn't expecting was…

"What is this?"

"Ah…give me that!"

"Hmm…it seems your of age now to wear a bra."

(Crack!)

(Ugh! Thud)

"Don't touch my…m-my thing's! you! You pervert!"

"Ow…that really hurt are you trying to kill me!"

"It's your own fault, don't touch my things!"

"I was right!"

"What?"

"If you had any feelings for me, you would treat me nicer, but seeing how you just treated me…well."

Oh no! what have I done! I just screwed up!

"Well I'm going to take stroll, maybe help cool of this burning face, see you later Houki." Ichika started for the door.

Feeling's aside "Don't call me that!"

"Sigh, fine I'll be back Ms. Shinonono." Ichika emphasized Ms.

"Why you! I'll punish you!"

"Ack! Escape mode!" Ichika ran to the door and shut it in Houki's face.

"And he's safe! Ichika 1 Houki 0!" Ichika stated smugly.

(Crack) ah!

(Crack)

(Crack)

(Crack)

"Geez Houki! If that hit me I could have been killed!" well the more important thing is how in the hell do you break a two inch thick wood door with a wooden kendo stick, I know what to call Houki a succubus! Alluring looks on the outside, but deadly on the inside.

"Ichika!"

"Ah crap!" time to run! Ichika's patented evading girl's mode activated!

"Get back here you perv!"

"Hey it's Orimura."

"Let's following him!"

(Yeah!)

I take it back living in an all girls school is not heaven, Dan it's the river Hades, because unlike a co-ed school I can't duck into a boy's only section…ah! It's Chifuyu she'll save me!

"Orimura what did you do?" She raised her attendance book.

Ack! Change course, plan B…to hopefully outrun all these girls…especially Houki.

"Get back here you beast." Yep she defiantly doesn't have feelings for me.

* * *

**Who should I do next? pm for your suggestion's.**


	6. Chapter 6 Words Hurt Literally

**This kinda sucks in my opinion sorry.**

* * *

"It seems we have a new transfer student." Miss Yamada announced to the class.

(Murmur)

"Another transfer student?"

"And so close together."

"Quite! Now Laura introduce yourself."

"Yes mentor."

Hmm mentor, she must be one of the students Chifuyu taught in Germany.

"I am Laura Bodewig."

(…)

(…)

"Um is that all you wanted to say?" Yamada asked.

"Yes that is all." Laura then turned to Ichika.

"So your Ichika?"

(Slap!)

"I will never accept, that you're her brother!"

"Okay." I said in a deadpan look.

"heh?"

"I said okay, you don't have to like me, or that I'm related to my sister (That sounded redundant) but while were in class, please refrain from hitting your classmates, it's against the rules, so please sit down before you cause more trouble." I then gave a friendly smile to her waved to her and said.

"Hello I'm Ichika Orimura, nice to meet you."

To say she was stunned was a understatement, I bet she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction…now looking around neither did the class either…oops.

"This conversation is not over." Bodewig then walked to her desk.

I can feel her staring at me…well actually I can feel the whole class staring at me (sigh) something's never change.

"Miss yamada please continue." My sister spoke up.

"Okay well then….

(A few incidents later)

(Bam!)

"Ah Rin what are you doing! I'm really going to die!" I braced for death…no seriously you would to, being fired at by a I.S is not fun.

(Kaboom)

"Eh I'm still alive?" wait what's Laura doing here? Hey she activated her A.I.C thank you!

"Laura you saved thank you, if you didn't…"

(Mmpph)

(…)

(…)

"Uh…what was that for!" I just got kissed out of the blue! Well there went my first kiss.

"I have read about, and you will become my bride and I will have no rebukes coming from you it is final." Hmm maybe saving Laura wasn't such a good idea…

"Wait a second, hold on there, first off I would be the husband not the bride, and secondly, WHERE NOT EVEN DATING! Much less married!"

"Oh so if you're the husband, were married?" you just missed the whole point, by now I was shedding mental tears.

"No were not did you not here anything I just said?"

"Yes I'm the bride and you're the husband." I give up.

"Where did you hear this anyway?"

"From a manga I read."

(…)

I'm done I can't take this anymore.

"First I'm attacked by flat-chest then told I'm married what's next?" wait did I just say flat-chest…Rin calm down!

"Flat chest!" Rin did a evil laugh.

"I'll kill you for that!"

"Ah I'm sorry!" I turned to Laura, oh she's mad to I wonder why? Oh wait she has a flat-chest to, I think I just insulted her also.

"It seems my bride hasn't learned his lesson, I guess I'll have to teach him again." She did a feral grin.

"Oh God why me." was heard as explosions ripped through the school, yep just another day in paradise Dan, don't you wish you were me!

* * *

**I know it's bee nawhile and for that I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of good dialogue.**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Day In Paradise

**A request sent to me, hope you like it, and also I never thought, when I started writing this series, it would get this many views (3,400) review please! requests welcome.**

* * *

Man today was ruff, not something I want to repeat…ah feel that cool sea breeze.

"Ichika?"

Eh? I turned to the sound…girl! Oh wait it's just Houki.

"Hey Houki, so you came down here to swim to?"

"Uh-huh that and I wanted to clear my head, so um I guess you had the same idea." She stated nervously.

What me? no it's not like that at all, seeing how I just said what you said a moment ago.

"Uh" man she's grown up…well that's kind of obvious, unlike some girls I know (Rin-Laura)

"Um I really wish you wouldn't stare." I'm staring…well who wouldn't, I'm surprised you haven't gotten a boyfriend yet, I wonder what type of guy you like.

"I'm sorry about that, anyway I was wondering, is your hair okay; it got burned back there right."

More like burnt to a stub, I'm telling you having short hair comes in handy.

"Yea but it's no big deal, it will grow back." She said confidently.

Oh! Really I forgot hair grows silly me.

"And as for the ribbon, well I got a new one." Are you saying the ribbon I got you is gone, why!...you know what I'm over it.

"I'm really glad that everyone got back okay, and my injuries were nothing major in the end."

"But are you really okay? I mean I didn't think you would be able to recover from something like that." Well other than the fact that I almost died because of your stupidity, I'm just peachy.

"Well it still not nearly as bad as it could be, there no need for you to worry about it anymore."

"But I do!" eh?

"I do it's my fault you were injured in the first place, if you made one wrong move, you could have been killed." No! me I'm a teenage male, I'm invincible.

"So your wrong, don't forgive me like it's not a big deal."

"Okay, if you feel like that, how about some punishment."

"Punishment!" she exclaimed.

"Yes my dear Houki punishment, now close your eyes."

"Fine I deserve it." She closed her eyes.

(Thump)

"Okay all done." I grinned cheekily, she probably wasn't expecting that.

"Are you making fun of me!"

"Hey calm down, don't get excited." Although you do look kinda hot…who am I kidding she's gonna kill me.

"You get excited! How can a warrior be calm when her pride has just been insulted!" warrior? Pride insulted, I didn't insult you or your pride…okay maybe I did, besides (Squish) eh?

"Ack! There touching me!" but if I'm brutally honest it wasn't a bad feeling…ah bad Ichika, you shouldn't think like that.

"Okay now there not, but um can I ask how you compare?" what? No seriously, what are you asking me, if you're talking about (cough) chest size, then I'm sorry Miss Yamada beats you in every aspect.

"Look this is what I'm talking about." Houki grabbed Ichika's hand and laid it on her chest.

"I'm asking, if you've noticed me of someone of the opposite sex." Yes I am reminded of it, every time you or another girl is in your I.S suits, I'm not totally naïve, I'm not a total saint.

"I guess so." Yea no I'm noticing right now.

"Is that so." Houki had a pleased look upon her face.

I don't know what implied me to do it, but I started leaning towards her.

(Thunk)

"Ow!...Gah! (boom!) light's fading, vision growing darker, just kidding, I am a teenage male! Bring it on!

"We noticed that the two of you had disappeared." A one Laura Bodewig spoke up.

"That's right, what were you doing on the beach?" mother Charlotte asked.

"Yea let's kill him." Um Rin, I'm pretty sure why you don't have a boyfriend, and no it's not the chest, well that and her character.

"Well maybe a flesh wound." Cecilia said with an evil voice.

Ah my dear Cecilia, I now know that British people can be evil to, who would have guessed.

"Hold on a second, all I was going to do, was ravish Houki's body, but thanks to you, the moods gone.

(…)

(…)

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed, okay maybe that joke was a bit over board.

"Ichika how could you!" Houki then shoved Ichika, who then fell into the water.

(Splash!)

(…)

(…)

"Um Ichika?" the girls looked around, but there was no evidence of Ichika.

"Were did he go!" the girls started to look for him, unbeknownst to them, Ichika had swam down the beach and was currently doing the backstroke, hehehe you girls keep looking I'm going to enjoy this while I can.

"Orimura?"

"Huh? Miss Fair's!"

"Hey I just wanted to thank you."

"No problem." I said.

"Here's your reward." She leaned in and kissed Ichika full on the lips, of course right then the girls spotted him.

"There he is!"

"He's kissing Miss Fair's!"

"Die you trollop!"

"Ah time to go!" Ichika bridal carried Natasha Fairs, as blasts exploded all around him…yep just another day in paradise.


	8. Chapter 8 Ran's LuckOr Not

**Now I have gotten a couple of review's saying that you would like such and such pairing, if the chapter does not have the pairing you like, I have other's in this story check them out.**

**Anyway this idea came to me on a whim so it's a iffy. **

**4,000 views I'm so happy! Review Please!**

* * *

Once again we find our unlikely her and his best friend Dan Gotanda hanging out, but they were doing something not even Ichika's sister Chifuyu knew about, they were singing, because what do you know Ichika had a great singing voice.

I mean when your sister leaves you alone in the house by yourself and you have nothing to do, well you start to sing, at least Ichika's does, so this is where we find our protagonist.

…On the other side of the street I knew.

Stood a girl that looked like you.

I guess that's déjà vu.

But I thought it can't be true.

Cause.

Oh I swear to ya.

I'll be there for ya.

This is not a drive by.

Just a shy guy, looking for a two ply.

Hefty bag to hold my love.

When you move me everything is groovy.

They don't like it sue me.

The way you do me.

Oh I swear to you.

I'll be there for ya

This is not a drive by.

Ichika finished the song he was singing.

"Wow that was amazing!" Ran said.

"Ah!"

"Gah! Sis when did you get here?" Dan asked with a shocked look.

"Well I got shopping done early, so I came home and then I heard someone singing, so I came up to investigate (cough-more like spy on Ichika)"

"Well I hope my singing wasn't too hard on your ears." Ichika said with a nervous laugh.

"No! it was really good!" Ran had a happy face.

"He's cute, strong, can cook, has a great character, and he can sing! What more could a girl ask for! Oh wait there was one other thing what was it? Ran said in her head.

Dan looked at his sister, and he could almost read her what was going on inside her head, so he asked Ichika with a curious look.

"So Ichika do you like anyone?" he winked at his sister, who in turn glared at him.

"What? No not really." Ichika replied shrugging.

"What about one of your friends?"

"The girls? No were just friends, besides I doubt any one of them have any kind of feelings for me."

Oh now I remember! Ran said he's…

Such a idiot, when it comes to girls feelings, Dan was also thinking the same thing internally.

"Are you sure no one likes you?" Ran asked with a serious look.

"Yep pretty sure, well I take it back, after I saved Laure she said I was her wife, I think she meant friend, we got things straightened out." I won't tell them I got kissed by her.

"Oh yea by the way, I heard after the I.S incident, you got kissed by the pilot." Dan said with an almost bored expression.

"What! Is it true Ichika, did she really kiss you?" Ran said with said with a shocked face.

"Well yes she did, but it was a thank you kiss, besides we only just met, and she's an American, maybe that's how they thank each other.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Ran mumbled.

There's a lot of competition, it's going to be hard to get Ichika, but I won't fail! Ran was giving herself a prep talk.

"Hey Dan I have to get going now, my sister will be dropping by the house so I want to tidy up a bit."

"No problem man, I'll see you later." Dan then walked towards the restroom.

"Um Ichika?" Ran asked nervously.

"Yes Ran?"

"If you have nothing to do, you're always welcome here, I…we like when you come over."

"Ah well thanks I like you to Ran, I enjoy your company." Ichika did not know how much of an impact that statement had.

"You like me?"

"Yea, is there something wrong in that?" Ichika stated confused, he meant as a friend.

"No not at all! I'm glad you do." By now Ran was in seventh heaven.

"Well I'll be going now."

"Bye!" Ichika left.

He likes me, he says he likes me! The information was too much, she collapsed on the floor.

"Um sis are you okay?" Dan had returned.

"Sis?"

"I'm just fine!" Ran Gotanda was currently fantasizing of a wedding dress…

"Well okay then I'm going to go eat." Dan left.


	9. Chapter 9 A Sister's Observation

**Sorry if Chifuyu sound's OOC, and sorry it took me so long to update.**

* * *

My brother is kind, sweet, caring, and the kind of guy that any girl would fall for; he's also a complete densified blockhead.

Now while I love my brother dearly (as a sibling!) he's surrounded by girls who all like him, and he's completely oblivious to their emotions, like a few minutes ago.

"Oh Ichika do you think you could help me with studying, I don't get some of the material." Cecilia said.

Now I was standing at the front of the classroom just about to leave when I heard this, so I decided to stay for a second and listen in.

"Yea sure no problem, it'll be fun, just you and me!"

My idiot of a brother, do you not know, in the wrong context how that sounds to someone, especially a love-struck girl.

"Y-you and me alone! Well that's great I can't wait for it." Yes! I can use this to become closer to him, Cecilia thought to herself.

Now being a good sister, I decided to intervene…partially.

"Alcott! What are you doing?" I know very well what you're doing.

"I-I was just asking Ichika if he wanted to study with me, is something wrong?"

Wrong? Not at all! Nothing says studying, like with a girl…alone…in her room.

"No, but since you need help I'll be glad to help you." Alcott's poor face, I'm enjoying this too much.

"Ichika!" who just interrupted me?

"Yes Houki?"

"I need help to." Sure you do.

"Alright, sounds good, I can split myself in between you two, the bed's big enough for three right?…um why are your guy's faces red?" he such a idiot, that sounded so wrong.

"Oh nothing!"

"No reason!"

"Hmm okay, well let's go." are they hot or something? Their faces are red. Ichika thought to himself.

"You know girl's, you both look really hot right now." Both of their faces got really red now.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Well I expect nothing less, I am British after all." What's that supposed to mean?

"Well yea, your faces are beet red; do you need to go to the nurses office?"

"What?" (deadpan look)

"Yea your faces are red, that's why I thought you both were hot."

Dummy that was not the right thing to say, but still, it's kinda fun watching them squabble over him, all the while he just has that confused look on his face…maybe I should have taught him to read women better…my clueless harem king Ichika.

"Ichika, prepare to die."

"Settle down Houki!"

"I wish you the best of luck little brother."

"Aw god! Help me."

And that brings me back to the present, these next few years are going to be fun…at least for me.

* * *

**5,000 views, I'm so happy, and also I just finished a story of mine, it was 14 chapter's long, and the first story I have ever finished, sorry random.**

**Review please! suggestions welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10 My Ditzy Teacher

**Thank's to all the people who have reviewed and have been following my story, 6,000 views in all.**

**There is important information at the end of this chapter, please read.**

**Review Please.**

* * *

Our ditzy teacher Miss Maya Yamada was deep in thought.

It's that boy! He's the one that beat me in the entrance exam! Not only that he's the only male pilot in the world! What to do, what to do.

She kept thinking, until she was pulled out of it by Orimura-sensei.

"Miss Yamada start the lesson." Miss Orimura said.

"Eh? right, well as you know the Infinite Stratos, or more commonly known as I.S, are multiform suits developed in Japan, When they were first developed ten years ago, the goal was for use in outer space, but progress in that field has been put on hold.

Because of the Alaska Pact, they're prohibited from being used as military weapons, so they're now more or less an athletic, they're being used as a sport, and here, the IS school, is the world's only IS pilot training school, student's form all over the world, come here to study to become a pilot, people from different countries work to improve their skills, Let's study hard for the next three years!

(Class) Yes!

She forgot to say that only female's can pilot the IS, there's only one guy in the world who can pilot one…me, even I don't know why. Ichika was thinking.

(After Lunch Break)

"Anyone have any question's so far?" Miss Yamada was teaching again.

I do! What does "Active Whatever" and "Wide Range Whatever" mean? Do I have to memorize all of this? Our poor boy was thinking.

Hmm looks like Orimura is having problems. "Do you have any questions, Orimura? If you do, ask me, after all I am your teacher." She replied cheerfully.

"Teacher." Ichika raised his hand.

"Yes Orimura?"

"I understand almost nothing."

"Eh! nothing! How many people are having trouble at this point?"

(Silence)

"Orimura, did you read the text before the entrance?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"Um…oh, that thick book?"

"Yes, it was assigned reading, remember?"

"No I threw it away, I was cleaning my room, and it was in the way."

(Slam!)

Wow the legendary Chifuyu smack! But poor Orimura!

"I'll get you another one, so cram it within a week, alright."

Now that's harsh, well maybe not to your standard's.

"That thickness in a week is a little?"

"I'm telling you to do it."

Ah the Chifuyu glare! She's going all out today!

"Yes…I will."

"We'll now resume class, please open to page twelve of your text book."

Orimura, he may be the only male pilot, but he's kinda thickheaded, when it comes to learning more about his machine, I still don't get men…

* * *

(A few incidents later)

"Hey Ichika."

"Yea?"

"You should move."

"Why?"

"Look out!"

Gah!

(ka-bam!)

Ow that really hurt! (squish) huh? (squish) what the?

"Um if you keep doing that, I'll become Miss Orimura's sister in law, and while that is not unappealing…

"Eh?"

Well it isn't unappealing, he's kind, very respectful, helpful and easy on the eyes…Miss Orimura has talked about him, if I ever do get a boyfriend; I hope he's like him.

(Zing!)

"Ah!"

"Oh I'm sorry my hands slipped!" Miss Alcott how dare you!

(Clink-Zwing!)

Oh no it's heading right for him! I have to act.

(Bang-Bang)

"Phew thanks you saved me."

"No problem, I'm happy I could help."

"You know Miss Yamada; I can tell your going to be a good wife someday." Ichika stated without thinking.

He thinks I'm going to be a good wife! He so kind!

"Well that's over, back to class everyone!" Orimura-sensei said, as for Miss Yamada she was still sitting and in fantasy mode...

* * *

**Well this is the last chapter of Ichika's Rant, but don't worry Ichika's Rant Arc 2 will be out…sometime, because great news they just announced IS season 2! I'm so happy, so as soon as they English sub it, I will start Arc 2, as for the request's of certain people like Madoka, and Tatanashi, I will be leaving those chapter's for Arc 2, and to commemorate the ending of this Arc here's the names of the actor and actresses, and some of the roles they play…**

**Josh Grelle:**

**Baka and Test-Akihisa Yoshi. Good anime, he sounds different than in IS.**

**Freezing-Kazuya Aoi. Maybe I'll do an arc on him; he's kinda "weak" in my opinion.**

**Infinite Stratos-Ichika Orimura.**

**My Bride is a Mermaid-Ajitaro. No idea who he is, I've watched the anime…but.**

**Mysterious Girlfriend X-Akira Tsubaki.**

**Monica Rial:**

**Aria the Scarlet Ammo-Yutori Takamagahara, like the anime, but don't know who Yutori is.**

**Freezing-Attia Simmon, I thought she played someone different in this anime.**

**Infinite Stratos-Houki Shinonono.**

**My Bride is a Mermaid-Maki the conk shell, she sounds like Houki in this one.**

**Rosario+Vampire-Yukari Sendo, sorry I watched it again but I just can't grasp the high voice of Yukari, with Houki's voice.**

**Shuffle-Asa Shigure, kinda can hear the similarities.**

**BorderLand 2-Morning Star Hyperion sniper Rifle,Tediore. Who knew?**

**Brittney Karbowski:**

**Baka and Test OVA-Mayumi Kikuiri (Ep. 2)**

**Freezing-Ingrid Bernstein, I'll have to listen and see if I can identify her voice.**

**Infinite Stratos-Cecilia Alcott.**

**Hilary Haag:**

**Infinite Stratos-Lin Yin Fang.**

**The World God Only Knows-Mio Aoyama, Shiori Shiomiya, like this anime.**

**Shannon Emerick:**

**Infinite Stratos-Charlotte Dunois.**

**Tiffany Grant:**

**Infinite Stratos-Laura Bodewig.**

**Luci Christian:**

**Aria the Scarlet Ammo-Riko Mine, nope can't believe it, her voice is so high in that, I can't grasp Riko's voice and Chifuyu's voice are played by the same actress.**

**Freezing-Ganessa Roland, nope still can't.**

**Infinite Stratos-Chifuyu Orimura, Ran Gotanda…go figure.**

**The World God Only Knows-Elsie, I would have never made the connection, between her high voice in this show to, Chifuyu's "deep voice"**

**Halo Legends-Kelly-087.**

**Borderland 2-Child, Hera Claymore, Laney, Una, She's in a video game!**


	11. Chapter 11 OVA 1

**I know technically speaking this is not a " .Animation" but I'm using the title, this is not connected to Ichika's Rant 1 or Ichika's Rant Arc 2.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Valentine's Day, a day were couple's celebrate their union, and girls or boys confess their feelings to the person they like, and on this happy day we find our protagonist Ichika making chocolate in his room…with the door open, don't ask why.

"Phew, that was hard I hope this chocolate is good enough."

Unbeknownst to him, right as he said that statement, Houki came walking in.

"Hey Ichika."

"Gah!"

Ichika hid the box of chocolate behind his back.

"Hey there Houki, what's up?"

"Not much, what's behind your back?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Suspicious." She narrowed her eyes.

Wait didn't he just say "I hope this chocolate is good enough" is he planning on giving it to someone! Is it me! No that can't be, but it could be right! Houki was going from being happy to being scared.

"Well if that's all could you leave, I'm kinda busy right now." Ichika asked politely.

He wants me to leave? But if I do he can finish the gift!

"Oh! Okay, well I'll see you later." Houki with a very happy expression left Ichika's room.

"Phew that was close, I better finish wrapping this up." Ichika then proceeded to wrap the box of chocolate.

(Elsewhere)

"Hmm, hmm, hmm."

"Hey Houki what's up! You look really happy?" A one Honne (the girl that looks sleepy, and wear's a yellow outfit) asked a humming Houki.

"Oh nothing, I just saw Ichika making a box of chocolate." If she had her wits about her, she would have known not to tell one of the three biggest gossip people in the academy.

"Oh Orimu, is making a Valentine's gift! I have to go tell the good news!" she scampered off…more like slow walked.

And of course in no time the entire academy had heard of Ichika making a gift for a girl (He actually never said that, but the truth can be bended) this news also did not escape his harem (sorry friends)

"Ichika's making a present!" Rin pondered.

"My bride is making chocolate?" Laura wondered.

"My Ichika is doing a Valentine's gift!" Cecilia was thinking.

"Ichika is making a gift?" Charlotte said.

(All) "I wonder who it's for?"

To say they were all excited and wondering who the gift was for, Ichika walked into the classroom.

"Hey guy's what are you all talking about?" clueless as ever.

"Nothing!"

"Eh?"

"Alright everyone silence class is starting." Miss Orimura announced, everyone became silent, and class started.

* * *

(After class)

"Hey Ichika."

"Hey Charl."

"I hope I'm not prying but did you make a gift by chance, you know for today…ehehehe."

"Yes I want to know to." Cecilia entered the conversation.

"Me too!" Rin announced.

"Well…" Ichika stated nervously.

"Ichika tell us now!" Houki got right in his face.

"Alright! Fine I made a gift."

"So who is it for?" Charl asked, they all waited.

"It's for my friend Dan."

"…"

"…"

(Class) "Ehh!"

"Well I better get going see you guy's later." Ichika then left the room, leaving behind a stunned class.

"Orimura is into that kind of thing?"

"I never thought."

"That's so cool!"

* * *

(Gotanda's residence)

"Here you go." Ichika handed the box to Dan

"Thanks man!"

"Yea I wish you the best of luck confessing to that girl."

"You saved me, thanks for making the chocolate."

"No problem, what are friend's for."

Again unbeknownst to him or Dan for that matter, every girl at the I.S academy were gossiping over Ichika's "condition" his harem included, let's just say, he had hell to pay when he got back.

* * *

Omake:

(After class)

"Hey Ichika."

"Hey Charl."

"I hope I'm not prying but did you make a gift by chance, you know for today…ehehehe."

"Yes I want to know to." Cecilia entered the conversation.

"Me too!" Rin announced.

"Well…" Ichika stated nervously.

"Ichika tell us now!" Houki got right in his face.

"Alright! Fine I made a gift."

"So who is it for?" Charl asked, they all waited.

"Well it's for...wait her she is." Ichika stood up and made his way to the front of class.

"Hey sis, happy Valentine's day." He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Consider this a reward for wearing that swimsuit of yours on the retreat." He then kissed her cheek, making Chifuyu do an uncharacteristic blush.

Ichika ever the clueless one stated "Come by my room, later tonight." Now to the young maiden's ear's…and face's they were shocked, by his actions and then telling Miss Orimura to come to his room, if he was smarter he would have included "to get a massage." But he didn't.

"Al-alright everyone silence class is starting." Miss Orimura announced, everyone became silent, and class started.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, it came on a whim...I was sleeping when it came to mind.**


	12. Chapter 12 OVA 2

Today we find Ichika and Houki, walking along enjoying the day, to one it's going out with a friend to the other it's a date…there thought's are not the same, but first we have to look back earlier.

* * *

(I.S academy)

"Hey Houki."

"Yes Ichika?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything today?"

"Um no why?"

"Well if your free would you like to go with me shopping?" he asked not knowing how it sounded to a love-struck Houki.

"You mean like a date!"

"Uh sure if you want to call it that."

"Then yes I can go!"

"Well good, I'll pick you up after class."

"Alright."

"I'm looking forward to it!" He stated happily.

* * *

And that brings us to the present.

(Mall)

"Ah this is nice, don't you think Houki?"

"What, I g-guess so." She stated nervously.

I'm on a date with Ichika! I can't believe it! Houki was in a very happy place right at the moment.

It's nice having Houki with me." Ichika was thinking to himself.

I should use this time to confess my feelings, alright I'm doing it. Houki then turned to Ichika.

"Hey Ichika?"

"Yea?"

"I-I-I l-love y-you!" she stated with an embarrassed face.

"No way!"

"Yes it's true!"

"I never thought."

"I'm serious." She was getting really nervous now.

Ichika then grabbed her shoulder's.

"Houki, my favorite brand of clothes is on sale!"

"What?"

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, let's go."

And so Houki who thought she did it, well didn't, thanks to our ever clueless boy, sorry young man.

* * *

**Review Please.**


	13. Chapter 13 OVA 3

**I'm debating if I should make this a Tatenashi Mini Arc, it would technically be a OVA series, but not related to OVA 1-2 that I have done, so I would have Ichika's Rant/OVA+/Tatenashi OVA/Ichika's Rant Arc 2.**

* * *

Ahh…many things have happened since our journey started, in that time our Protagonist Ichika Orimura, is well for a lack of better words, still a blockhead…most of the time, he does have his moment's, for example…

(A few days ago)

"(Sigh) it's such a waste to have so much space."

The changing room that became my personal one made me really small, I mean this room is supposed to service a group of girls…man that sounded wrong.

Anyway, my point is there are all these lockers and the only person using them is me.

Also my IS suit…such a pain to put on, if I don't do it right, my thing gets caught, which makes for a really unhappy study lesson, and a not so happy sis.

But the worst part is the girls suit's, now contrary to belief I still am a male, and having to see that every time, is not so much fun on the hormones.

Anyway, after putting on my IS suit, I summoned Byakushiki's control panel to begin my adjustments.

Hmm...Setsura does take up too much energy. Can't I control that a bit?

Oh wait there's a gauge that gives you the option of modifying the power output; I wonder why I haven't seen it until now.

As I continued to think about it, my eyes suddenly went dark. This isn't a metaphor, it's real.

"…"

"Guess who?"

Huh? Who's that?

The voice that came from behind me sounded even more mature than my classmates, but the slightly cheeky tone made it feel as if it's a kid who loves to play pranks, equals Sarashiki Tatenashi.

The fingers covering my eyes were somewhat dry and icy cold. The fingers felt really comfortable, and I was in a daze for several seconds, hmm that perfume, that's Tatenashi's also.

"Okay, time's up."

I turned around to see who the one, who released her fingers.

"It's who I thought." I said in a deadpan look.

She's a girl I know, but I'll answer your unasked question, in short Sarashiki Tatenashi, is the girl in front of me, her tie signifies that she's from the second year.

She showed a happy smile, as she stared at this bored me, she then raised a fan that I had no idea where she got it out from and raised it to her lips, looking at her again, this second year is really, for a lack of better words odd.

She looks rather carefree and gives off a rather relaxing presence that I don't hate. But the smile on her face is of the complete opposite. It looks teasing, and in another sense, I can't calm down, talk about a two-sided coin.

In other words, I'm worried that 'She would do something to me'. It feels that she's hard to read; really mysterious...she probably has had years to perfect that look.

Now I know for a fact, that her type of teasing is, not so much fun for males, she's a frickin flirt in my opinion, but a good person at heart.

"Yes what do you need?" I asked her.

"Ah."

The second year looked behind me, and I turned to look there to see what's going on.

"Fooled you!"

I saw the fan coming for my face and dodged it.

"..."

Hehe, missed me.

"No seriously what do you need?" I said as if nothing happened.

"Nothing! You better hurry up, or else you'll get scolded by Orimura-sensei." Hmm he has great reflexes…Tatenashi was thinking.

"Huh?" Feeling a bad premonition, I turned to look at the clock on the wall. It's already 3 minutes past the start of lesson time!

"Great I'm late for class, just what I needed a good old fashion scolding, from sis."

"Oh we wouldn't want that would we." She grinned cheekily; two can play at this game.

I walked up to her, and put a hand underneath her chin, and tilted her head up.

"Yes we wouldn't want, because if that happens, I'll know who to blame Miss President." I then turned and started to walk away from her.

As for Miss Tatenashi, she was not expecting her plan to backfire like that.

"Hmm, my, my Orimura, you're going to be a very interesting roommate indeed."

(In the Distance) "I heard that!"

"Wow you have great hearing, almost uncanny, hmm…hehehe." Tatenashi said after Ichika left the building.


	14. Chapter 14 OVA 4

**I am sorry if my material is becoming less quality work, I really want to not fail your expectations, anyway here's.**

**Ichika's stupidity and relationship advice.**

* * *

We find ourselves in the magical land of girls and skirts…wait what is this! Dan get off! Anyway we find ourselves at I.S academy were girls from all over the world are trained to pilot the I.S, and this is where we find our paradox, or better known as Ichika Orimura.

He is the only boy who can pilot the I.S, because for some odd reason, only women can pilot them…moving on, Ichika may be the only male pilot, and he may have also defeated runaway I.S, but when it comes to girls feelings, he a bit on the stupid side, for example…

* * *

Ugh! This last class was tiresome, maybe it's just me but I feel like sis is punishing me, I mean she gives you this stinking big book and on the front it says Volume 1, can't the book just say do this, don't do that, good luck, (sigh) Ichika at the moment was currently laying his head on his desk.

(Murmur)

(…)

(Murmur)

Heh? What are those girls talking about?

"You totally like him."

"No I don't he's a friend."

Oh girl stuff doesn't concern me.

"Orimura?"

(…)

"Orimura!"

"Ahh! Yes what do you need!" Ichika jumped in surprise.

"We need your advice."

"Um sure, what do you need?"

"Well Asa here doesn't want t admit that she likes her childhood friend."

"It's true I don't!"

"Yea, well how you talk about him says otherwise."

Ichika's harem walked in and upon seeing him walked right behind him.

"Hmm well if you would, could you tell me what you think of this friend?" Ichika asked.

"Well, he's kind, understanding, and he always put's my feelings before his…"

"Well it sounds to me, that you like this person more than a friend?"

"Really? I don't think so though."

"By the way he's a childhood friend right? It's pretty common that something like this happens, a lot I'm not surprised I mean you have years of friendship underneath your belt, the start to a good relationship is having a friendship first, to have a firm foundation to fall back on."

"Wow Orimura you seem very knowledgeable about this subject."

"No if it's something I'm good at is guessing girls feelings."

(Harem) "Idiot."

"But you're lucky; my two childhood friends can be beastly at times."

(Houki/Rin) I'm gonna kill him.

"Um Orimura."

"And one has an ego problem; not forgetting that the other one thinks all things from manga is real."

(Cecilia/Laura) Well looks like I found my target dummy.

"Um Orimura."

"Huh? sorry didn't mean to ramble like that, hmm is it just me or did this atmosphere become different?"

"Um behind you."

"Huh? ahh! Guy's what are you doing there?"

"We heard your talk, and decided to listen in." Houki had a dark aura around her.

"Oh how nice of you." Ichika was sweating bullets by now.

"Seems my wife needs discipline." Laura said almost nonchalantly.

"Can't I at least be the husband?"

(All) "That's not the point!"

"Ah!"

"Die you beast!" Houki exclaimed, drawing her oh so convenient kendo sword out.

"Calm down Houki!"

"Never! Die!"

"Gah! I'm going to die!" Ichika then made a dash for the door.

"Good luck Orimura! Thanks for the advice! "

(In the Distance) "No Problem!"

* * *

**Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15 OVA 5

**I just want to say I'm sorry for not uploading in a while, but it also was hard for me to write not knowing how you guys felt, that's why please review, I would greatly appreciate if you told me how I was doing, or what improvements I need to make.**

**With that aside Ichika's Rant covered the anime season 1 and the OVA's are more related to the light novel, someone said to start Ichika's Rant Arc 2, but since this arc will be about season 2 it will not come out until the fall when the second season is comeing out, but don't worry I'll be continueing my OVA's until that time, I just hope some of my OVA's cover some of season 2, that would take away thing's I could write about in the second arc.**

* * *

Ow…ow…ow, man those girls hit hard. Our slightly bruised and sore all over Ichika stated.

I mean it is partly my fault for insulting them, but still what I said was true, I don't like to lie about stuff anyway, note to self if going to talk about my girlfriends be sure there not around.

Ichika didn't notice how he called his friends girlfriend's but it's him so…

Hmm I just remembered I didn't say anything bad about Charl…I wonder why? Let's see what's some of her negative sides….hmm…mmm….uh? ehehe I can't think of anything, all I can think of is her good point's, like she's cute…mmm pretty fit's her more, um she's a great friend, can cook…I think, and many more things.

(Knock, knock, knock)

Oh please tell me it's not of the girls, but still it's not like there all monsters or something.

(Elsewhere-Tsukune Aono sneezed)

Right well I'll just open the door and…

"Open this door now! Or I'll hit you with my attendance book!"

Eh! my sis, better get the door, my head hurt's enough already.

(Click)

"What took you so long?" Chifuyu asked.

"Um I was thinking?" and hoping you won't hit me.

(Thunk!)

"Ow! Sis that hurt, what was that for?"

"You were thinking bad of me weren't you?"

How can everybody but me read people's mind, especially my sis?

(Thunk!)

"Gah! And that was for?"

"You're over thinking right now." She gave a slight glare.

I give up, my brunhilda of a sister, I submit to your rule.

"Ichika!" She raised he attendance book.

"I'll stop thinking!"

"Good, now I heard you made quite a mess today, care to explain?" It wasn't a request it was an order.

"Well I was giving some girls some advice. And then I told them how they were lucky that there're friends don't act like my friend's do."

"Oh, and what did you say about your friends?"

"Well I said that Houki and Rin can be beastly at times, Cecilia has an ego problem, and that Laura get's most of her information from manga."

"What about Dunois?"

"Um that's the thing; I couldn't think anything that was bad about her." Ichika laughed.

"But still even if Charl has a lot of good points, I'll never be able to get on any of their good sides; I'm not the kind of guy they like."

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm going to be single for a while." Ichika did not know how close he was, but this is him were talking about.

"Hmm well if that's how you feel, than good luck little brother." She then turned around and walked out of the room, and as she walking away she spotted Charlotte Dunois, an idea formed in her head, and she did a uncharacteristic grin.

"Dunois."

"Um yes what is it?"

"Ichika's asking to see you."

"He did, well where is he?"

"His room 1025."

"Alright thank you." Charl bowed and then walked to Ichika's room.

Ichika asked me to his room! (No he didn't) I wonder what for? Come to think of it he didn't insult me like the others.

She arrived at his room.

"Um Ichika are you in there?"

"Charl! Hey what brings you here?"

"You sent for me?"

Damn my sister.

"Oh yea I did didn't I." He chuckled nervously.

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"Well I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry for insulting you."

"But you didn't insult me."

"Right, I didn't."

"Not that I wanted you to but why didn't you?"

"Well I'm not sure myself; I guess I can't think anything bad about you."

He doesn't think badly of me! He must think I'm special ah!

"Well thank you, that's really sweet of you." She smiled.

Man whoever is going to be her boyfriend is lucky; to bad she doesn't like me that way…oh well.

"You welcome, now do you know where the others are, I would like to apologize to them."

"I think there at the cafeteria."

"Ok thanks."

Now's my chance, I can confess to him it's just us.

"Ichika wait!"

"Yes Charl."

"I-I-I love you!" there I said it.

"I love you to."

"You do!"

"Yea I love all my friends."

Idiot but it's enough for now, Charl was sporting a blush.

"Well let's go." Ichika ever clueless said.

"Alright." A very happy Charlotte Dunois replied.

(Later that day)

"Man those girls emptied out my entire wallet, and I was planning on going to the arcade with Dan later (sigh)"

* * *

**Review please, I want to know if you guy's want me to continue this story.**


	16. Chapter 16 OVA 6

**This literally came to me on a whim, I was at the doctors office and it came to me, so sorry if it's cheesy.**

**Review please.**

**Title: A Sister's Scheming...I Mean A Sister's Love.**

* * *

Today we find our clueless harem king of blockheads sleeping on his desk, enjoying a moment of peace after the demons…I mean Orimura-sensei's teaching.

"Ichika."

"…"

"Ichika!"

"…"

(Bam!) "Ichika!"

"Ah! I swear I put your underwear in the second drawer, please don't hit me sis!"

"…"

"Huh? Oh hey there Houki, what's up."

Houki having recovered from the awkward statement answered.

"I need to go to the nurses to get a shot, c-could you come with me?" She had a slight blush.

"Um sure, I guess I can." Wow who knew that Houki doesn't like needless…well I don't either, but that's beside the point.

As Ichika was thinking so was Houki.

Why did I ever agree to this plan?

FLASHBACK

(Knock-knock)

"Enter." The scolding, but extremely elegant afterward, Chifuyu-sensei said.

"You called for me Sensei?"

"Yes Miss Shinonono, please have a seat." She gestured to a seat in front of her desk, in which Houki immediately sat down in.

"I called you because it concerns my brother."

"Oh really? What is it."

"He needs to go to the nurses and get a shot that failed to get."

"Why do you need me?"

"Well to put it simply that idiot is scared of needless."

"…"

"And that's where you come in, I want you to go to him and say that you need to go to the nurse's office and get a shot, if my guess is right he will follow you, and then when he's there, he can get his shot." Chifuyu you're scheming is scary.

"I-I guess I can do that." Houki had a very small blush adorning her face.

"Good that is all, you're dismissed."

Houki after standing up bowed and then left the office.

FLASHBACK END

Will this plan really work? She thought.

"Well let's go Houki."

"Uh right." Here go's nothing.

NURSES OFFICE

"Don't worry Houki it will be all right, it's just a quick poke and then it's done."

"Ichika."

"Yep nothing to it, it's really harmless."

"Ichika."

"I mean it's just a needle after all."

"Ichika!"

"Gah! What?"

"Calm down your making it sound like your getting a shot." Which you are, but I'm not telling you that.

"Yea I guess your right no need for me to get excited." The nurse then walked in…

"Oh you came what a surprise."

Houki coming here is a surprise? Our ever clueless hero thought.

"Well please roll up your sleeve."

"…"

"Um Houki."

"What?"

"Why aren't you rolling up your sleeve?"

"Because I'm not the one getting the shot."

"But you said…"

"You're the one getting a shot."

"Oh is that all ahahah."

3-2-1

"Wait what!"

"Yes you're the one getting a shot Orimura-sensei told me you don't like needles and so recruited me to get you to the nurse's office."

"That crazy Brunhilda!"

"Ok Orimura hold still now." The nurse approached him with a needle in her hand.

"No wait, no please don't!"

(Woo-aaaahhhhhhh!)

(On the other side of the academy)

Chifuyu and Maya were enjoying a drink.

(Faint-woo-aaaahhhhhhh)

"What was that?" Miss Maya said almost spitting out her drink.

Chifuyu smirked "That would be my brother probably, looks like my plan worked."

"What plan?"

"It's none of your concern." She then gave a smile and a look to Maya that told her to not ask further or regret it.

Aren't sister's great…

* * *

**Review Please**


	17. Chapter 17 OVA 7

**Again this was on a whim, please don't be mad if it's not good.**

**Review Please**

* * *

We find Orimura-sensei walking around, why you ask well…

"Where is that idiot brother of mine?" Chifuyu was walking around campus trying to find her brother.

"That idiot better be doing something productive."

As she was looking around she walked (literally) into Ichika's harem who was also looking for him.

"Ah Instructor have you seen my bride by chance?" Laura said without thinking.

Chifuyu raised her brow slightly "Your bride? No I haven't."

Everyone's shoulder's ever so slightly fell, but Chifuyu was getting a kick out of them.

"But if you're talking about my brother, I don't know, I am also looking for him."

"Well he's not in the cafeteria, or the training stadium." Houki spoke up.

"If he's with a girl I'll kill him." A pissed Rin said.

"Well it's no use just standing here let's keep looking." Charlotte suggested.

(Group) Right!

And with that everyone split up and started looking for their love interest, excluding Chifuyu.

(1/2 hour later)

"That blockhead better be here." Chifuyu was standing in front of room 1025, after searching around the academy, and asking student's she found herself in front of his room.

(Knock-knock)

"Come in!" Wait that sounded like a girls voice, little brother you better not be doing "That"

She opened the door, and standing in front of it was Tatenashi wearing a swimsuit, a daring one since where at it.

"Ah Orimura-sensei if you're looking for your brother he said he's going out fishing."

"Fishing?"

"Yes he said he's going out to fish."

"Really well at least I know where to start looking." She turned around and started to leave the room, but right before she did she stopped.

"By the way nice suit." She then left.

Gone fishing, what does that mean, as far as I know Ichika doesn't fish, but maybe he did it when I wasn't home. Chifuyu was thinking.

(One hour later)

"I'm going to hurt that numskull, were the hell is he!" A very pissed of Brunhilda said.

"His friends haven't found him either, they probably have given up by now…but considering them maybe not."

She took in a small breath "ICHIKA!"

"Gah! Sis that hurt!" His voice came from the other side of a building not far from her, she of course went right over.

When she got there, she came upon something she wasn't expecting, Ichika was indeed fishing, but he was wearing one of those rice patty hats (at least I think that's what there called) and beside him was a good amount of fish…

"Hey Ichika d you know what you caught?"

"Um fish?" He answered clueless.

"How stupid are you?"

"Well sorry for being like this blame the author."

"Anyway the fish you caught is a rare species, it's also illegal to catch them, I'm going to have to report this and…what's that?" She pointed at a basket right next to him, and because of her great nose something good was inside it.

"Oh this, just something I made this morning." He then opened the basket and inside was some delicious looking cakes (or something along that line)

Chifuyu really didn't have a sweet tooth but those looked good.

"I was going to give you some, but seeing how you are turning me in well…" He shrugged his shoulders.

Chifuyu had a very small frown on her face, she then gave a quick glance around and seeing that no one was around, took the basket from his hand, and said.

"I expect a good dinner out of this."

"I would agree to nothing less." Ichika gave an almost cocky smile.

And with that unbeknownst to the government, Ichika and Chifuyu dinned on rare and illegal fish that night.


	18. Chapter 18 OVA 8

**This is from the light novel, not from the anime.**

**Review Please.**

* * *

We find our Ichika sleeping enjoying a nice nap…

I hear a gentle humming in my ears…I don't remember turning music on.

At that moment, the sharp sunlight caused Ichika to frown.

On noticing his reaction, the person who realized that he was awake brought her face to him, as she looked like she wanted to block the sunlight.

"Are you awake?"

Wait sun, blocked sun, girl's face.

Ah! Tatenashi's face is right above me! Wait? If she's above me that means the inexplicably soft and nice-smelling object are her legs!

Hmm and I thought my pillow was really soft.

But now Ichika was completely awake realizing the problem of the position they were in.

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing?" Ichika asked.

"Using my thighs as your pillow." She said it like it's a every day occurance.

That sounds so wrong, in the wrong context, speaking of which, the thigh pillow that's separated by the stockings actually feels so comfortable.

Wait what am I thinking! Bad Ichika.

"Um what are you doing here?" Ask first, think later!

"You looked so cute sleeping I couldn't resist."

"Right...well I'm going to the bathroom." After Ichika walked into the bathroom he started thinking (panicking)

This is too much for me, and what makes it alright to just walk into someone's room and use your thighs as a pillow? Well I'm going to have to go back out there soon.

(Click)

"Welcome back. Do you want dinner, a bath, or... do…you…want…me?"

(BAM!) Ichika closed the door and spent a second to analyze the situation, was that a dream or illusion? Anyway, Tatenashi can't possibly be wearing an apron naked and waiting for me in real life. Right? Thinking about this, he opened the door again.

"Welcome back. Do you want me? Do you want me? Or do…you…want…me?"

"That's only one option you know." Ichika exclaimed.

"I know." She grinned smugly.

Have you no shame standing in my room and in an apron naked.

"What exactly do you want?" Better get that question out of the way.

"I intend to stay here from today onwards."

"Oh." I gave her a neutral face.

"Yeah I can brag to everyone! Only two girls managed to live in the same room as Ichika before me. I'll become your third woman then."

That sounded wrong to, my third woman, who do you think I am? A horse stud?

"This the first year dorm, you can't stay here." There that should stop her.

"Well I can that's the power of the Student Council President."

(Sigh) What's wrong with this person? Or rather, is the Student Council alright with this?

"Ichika's reaction is so cute!" She smiled.

Tatenashi was staring right at me, as she casually opened her fan. The words 'everything is strange' was on the side of it, to you of course everything is strange.

"Oh yea by the way please put some clothes on please." And why did it take me this long to say that? Must be from seeing Chifuyu half naked…wait better stop that train of thought.

I couldn't look at the girl standing in front of me while thinking that, but for some reason she seemed to find it really funny as she laughed before turning behind—WAAHHH!

"Ta-da! There's a swimsuit underneath it."

"Ah."

"Hehe, are you disappointed?"

"No, should I be?" Like I said seeing your sister half naked all these years kinda dampens the effect.

Speaking of which, even though she's wearing a swimsuit, it's a rather daring bikini...no I'll stop right now.

"Aha you're blushing, aren't you?"

"No you turned up the heat in this room it's really hot in here." I pointed at the heating panel on the wall, and it was indeed turned up.

Tatenashi probably did that to show herself in the swimsuit, with that I seriously thought if there's any way to get Tatenashi out of the room.

But after thinking for a few seconds, I saw that she already set up all her stuff, and sank my head heavily.

She didn't just put full cardboard boxes; she already took out her luggage, it seems that it's useless to say anything.

"Whatever, if you want to stay here I can't really stop you." I guess it is true, I am weaker against older women…not saying she's old…I'm stopping.

"That's the spirit!" she smiled.

I sighed deeply, feeling so dejected I wonder if my soul was long gone.


	19. Chapter 19 OVA 9

**Someone told me that I threw away Ichika's personality and just made it me ranting...if that's true then I am sorry, I didn't know.**

**Anyway, I am going to rant for a second...Sword Art Online! is coming out in english dub!...but I saw the teaser trailer and I wasn't impressed, they said Kirito's and Asuna's name wrong, they said it Aw-Sue-Naw...it's one word not three, and she said Kirito's name wrong to, if you have watched the english sub, then you would see what I mean when you watch the english dub teaser.**

**Also it's avaliable for pre-order on it's broken into 4 parts...or arcs, and each one of them is $99.99, now as much as I like sword art online I don't think I will spend $400.00+ **

**Okay that's out of the way, that was bugging me for a while...Review please, and please tell me if it is actually me ranting instead of Ichika.**

* * *

Long story short Tatenashi has been bugging Ichika about a massage, and currently has him in a headlock.

"So are you going to massage me?"

"No!"

"Please!" She gave me a puupy face.

"Fine I will." She doesn't give up does she?

Feeling satisfied with my answer, Tatenashi finally let go of me.

"Then hurry up and massage. This body is tired from Student Council work."

I can't take much more of this; my mental state is almost shot.

"Do you want me to bathe myself cleanly?"

"What's with that answer?" That's so random.

"Hmm, because I feel that I should answer like that." Because it's you, I'm not going to question that.

"No you don't, but please wear more clothes. I won't allow any leeway." Contrary to belief I am a young man, and having a beautiful girl in my room, half naked most of the time is taxing on my mentality.

"At the bottom? I'm wearing my panties properly." That sounds just like you.

"Panties don't count." She's doing this on purpose, I'm a boy who is at that age, so please be more modest.

"You're so irritating, Ichika." She huffed.

"I won't massage you then." Please say yes.

"Hmm, you're too much. I'll wear something similar to pants then."

"Something similar?" I raised my eyebrow, as she went into the bathroom, after a minute she came back out, and looking at Tatenashi walking out of the bathroom, she suddenly stopped.

"These aren't panties, so you don't have to be shy."

"Those are panties." She's a devil I tell you.

No matter how you call it, anything that looks like panties are panties.

"Well what do you think of it then?"

What do I think? Well I…Oh wait I have the perfect answer.

"Tatenashi when I see your underwear I'm like, yep that's 100% cotton." I then gave her a deadpan look.

After saying that, she gave me a surprised look before flipping her shirt.

(…)

"Ah, you're looking perversely." She grinned smugly.

"No I'm not." No seriously if you did your older sister's laundry you would get used to um women's undergarments...besides I'm just troubled...really, I am, she's the only other girl I've seen in panties.

"Anyway, I'll leave the massaging to you." She replied feigning ignorance.

"Okay." Might as well do it.

Tatenashi laid down on the bed, and I didn't have any strength to even go against her.

"I'll start then." My life sucks Dan, it really does.

"Hmm, I'll leave it to you then, make me even more beautiful than I am now."

A massage doesn't change a person's appearance, speaking of which, to make her even prettier, isn't the standard too high?...wait that smell...

Ahh...I can smell a nice aroma.

Unlike Houki and Charl, the sweet and refreshing aroma filled the entire world…I-I mean room.

Speaking of which I felt something soft under my hands, um, very soft, wait it's just her legs, but it's already like this, even so, that's not the feeling of fat. I could feel the firm muscles.

Well the touch's great, just touching her alone makes me feel comfortable, that sounded wrong…I feel like a pervert now.

"Oh, hurry up and massage the butt, my buttocks is sore from sitting down for too long."

She's something else isn't she; well I'll just enter a Zen phase.

Being mentally prepared about this, I reached my hands towards Tatenashi's buttocks, this seem's so wrong.

(…)

How soft, and ample.

"Ichika."

"Yes."

"You're having a nosebleed." She grinned.

"Well because you just kicked my face with your foot." I gave her a pained look.

"Oh sorry about that." She grinned again.

"It's fine, let's finish this up."

Dear sanity please send me an extra supply this year, I'm going to need it, and also a good supply of mentality would be nice to.

* * *

**I hope I didn't let you guys down.**


	20. Chapter 20 OVA 10

**Well I'm back and 16,000 views later!**

**Review please.**

* * *

Ichika is currently in the training room, doing some exercise.

"Humph ninety-nine, Humph one-hundred! Ah fell that burn!" Ichika was covered in sweat.

Being the oblivious idiot, he didn't notice the silver headed girl with an eye patch, or more commonly known as Laura Bodewig recording him workout.

Hmm my bride is very fit, that's good, I expect nothing less of him.

"Let's see what else should I do? Guess I can go take a shower now." Ichika had a hand underneath his chin.

Hmmph time to leave, no wait what if I did that! Laura was making a plan in her head.

"This place is still too big for my taste, seriously for one guy, there's an unrealistic amount of equipment in here, and on top of that the shower's…well the showers are nice I'll give them that."

Ichika's Rant is very interesting indeed; I never thought of this place this way, hmm my bride has an interesting view of things. Laura was thinking.

"Well best get going, I have to meet up with my friends tomorrow, I swear they're going to kill me one day (sigh)" Ichika then grabbed his towel and left the training room and headed back to his room.

(…)

"Huh? hmm I swear I heard something…oh well probably nothing." Ichika continued on his way, he arrived at his room shortly, he then shut the door locked it and went to the shower.

Laura after hearing him shut the bathroom door, picked the lock to his room and entered.

Now time to put my plan into action. She said.

Laura then striped off all her clothes and went to his bed and got underneath the covers.

(Bathroom)

"Ahh taking a shower feels really good." Ichika was relaxing his sore muscles.

"Well time to get out."

Ichika dried himself off and then opened the bathroom door.

And when he reached his bed, went under the covers and went to sleep, not noticing the lump right next to him.

(The next day)

"Hmm...mmm…huh?" What's up against me? hold on a second there's four legs…four legs? Oh crap don't tell me!

"Ah!" Ichika shot out of bed, and then turned around and lifted the covers, to find a very naked Laura next to him.

"AHHH!" Ichika screamed.

"Uh-uh-um." Ichika was wide awake now.

Laura after hearing him scream sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, it's morning already?"

"When did you get here!" Actually I should ask her why she's naked.

Just as Laura was about to answer, the bed sheet covering her fell from her shoulders.

"Hey! Cover yourself up!"

"I heard married couple's don't hide anything from each other, besides you're my bride." And where did you hear this!

"What's gotten into you?"

"I heard Japanese people refer to their loved one's as "my bride." She stated it like it was an everyday thing.

"Who's giving you this incorrect information?" Ichika was pointing his hand at Laura, who then grabbed it and put it in between her legs in a vice grip.

"Owwww!"

"You need to polish your hand-to hand combat technique more."

"S-so strong!"

"If you need lesson's I can teach you."

"Wait why are you blushing!" But I gotta say even though my arm hurt's the softness is nice…Gah what am I thinking!

(Knock-Knock)

"It's me Ichika! Let's get morning practice done!" Houki then slammed the door open and proceeded to walk into the room.

"Just because it's Sunday, you can't slack off…"

"Your pressing my arm against it!" Ichika or Laura did not notice her walk in.

"Huh?" they both looked up.

(…)

(…)

Houki then dropped her sword, and was in a state of shock…so was Ichika by the way.

Laura ever naïve answered "Don't you have any manners? Walking into a couple's bedroom like that." Laura it's not the time to say that!

"Couple!" If you looked closely enough you could see a red aura around her.

"Wait! Houki! It's not what it looks like!"

"Divine Punishment!" Houki then proceeded to beat Ichika into a pulp (not literally) as Laura stood to the side.

Ah-hah I can see the river Hades! It's calling me! Ichika was thinking.

Houki still mad continued to beat him up.

(Sigh) my wife is so dumb sometimes, I did everything right, like getting in bed with him and yet he still doesn't accept my feelings, I while make my wife understand! Laura was thinking.

"Guah."

"Ah!...uh Ichika? Ichika!" Ichika had fainted from the beating and was currently out cold.

"Ichika wake up, Ichika!"

"You know my bride and I were enjoying ourselves and you interrupted." Laura said.

"Enjoying? He was being a pervert!" Houki exclaimed.

"No he wasn't I was the one who came to him, it's what spouses should do."

"Wait you came to him?"

"Yes I woke up to him screaming, why I don't know." Laura shrugged.

So Ichika was right, damn why do I always jump to conclusions to soon. Houki was thinking.

"Uhh…hmm, ow man that hurts." Ichika woke up…again.

"Ichika your alright!"

"Of course he's alright, he wouldn't be my bride if he wasn't."

"Um could you two leave I have to treat my wounds and get dressed."

"I can help with that!" Laura said.

"No! I'm fine you both can leave."

"Fine come on Laura let's go." Houki and Laura left the room.

"Phew, that was weird, well time to get ready to go with Charlotte, I can't wait!" Ichika said, unbeknownst to him Laura had over heard him.

* * *

**This probably could have gone in Ichika's Rant as number 11 but oh well.**


	21. Chapter 21 OVA 11

**Happy 4th of July! I hope you guys have a wonderful day.**

**By the way I haven't been getting much reviews lately and I'm starting to think you guys have lost interest, if you have please tell me.**

**Review Please!...no seriously please.**

* * *

"Ugh what jsut hit me?" Ichika woke up in his room with a slight headache.

"Hmm when did I get here? I remember I was…ugh I can't remember." He grabbed his head.

(Knock-knock)

"Huh? come in!"

"Orimura." Chifuyu-sensei walked into his room.

As Ichika saw his sister something snapped inside of him.

"How are you feeling? You just fainted in the middle of class?" She asked with a straight face.

You know a little worry would be nice sis anyway…

"You know sis did anyone ever tell you that your hot." Why in the world did I say that!

"What did you just say?" She raised a eyebrow.

"Yea with that sexy body of yours I'm surprised you're still single." Ah! God what is wrong with me!

"I mean like at the beach when you wore that bikini, the beach light up, seriously every male in a mile radius could see you." Someone just shot me now.

"Ichika what has gotten into you?" Chifuyu with a very faint dusting of light pink coating her cheeks asked.

(Elsewhere)

In a secret laboratory we find the number one genius and Alice in wonder land wannabe Tabane Shinonono.

"Hehehe my formula is working! You can do it I-kun! I mean you stepped in harm's way to protect my sister and your friends from the machine I made go rouge…okay maybe not the best idea but I wanted to show my sister of to the world! So I-kun make my formula proud!"

(IS Academy)

"Um nothing, nothing's gotten into me."

"Right, well if you're feeling better, your friends are waiting for you in the cafeteria." Chifuyu then turned around and walked out of his room.

"Gah what the hell did I just do, I never speak that way to my sis, someone has to be behind this."

(Tabane giggled)

"Well never mind I'll fix everything later with her, so the girls are in the cafeteria hmm, I wonder what they're wearing? Yep its official something's wrong with me." Ichika put on his shirt and then proceeded to the cafeteria.

(Elsewhere)

"That idiot brother of mine, what was he thinking saying those words?" Chifuyu was leaning against a wall.

"Still if he said those same words to his harem it could be disastrous…now that would be something to see..." Chifuyu then proceeded to the cafeteria.

(Cafeteria)

"Where is that numskull." Houki asked.

"The instructor was talking to him." Laura said.

"Mm-mmhmm-munch." Was Rin's reply as she was eating her noodles.

"Hello ladies!" Ichika walked into the room.

"Ah Ichika dear do you feel better?" Cecilia asked with a worried face.

"Yes my dear I fell better." He gave a relaxed smile.

This is not like me at all! Someone help me!

"W-well that's good's." Cecilia said flustered, as were the other girls.

"Um Ichika are you sure you're mmph." Charlotte was silenced by Rin.

"What was that Charlotte?" Ichika turned to her.

"Oh uh nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you sure, because whatever you say is important." Ichika had grabbed both of her hands in his own.

"Y-Y-Yes I-I'm sure!" Charlotte was extremely embarrassed by now.

"Ichika something is wrong with you, now spit it out!" Houki's face was red by now.

"Now now Houki no need to get embarrassed, besides even if something was wrong with me, you would nurse me back to health right?" He gave her a small smile and slightly turned his head to the side.

"Why you, why in the world would I want to nurse you!" She replied flustered.

"Ah so you wouldn't?" Ichika then turned around.

"If I got sick would anyone take care of me?"

(Everyone)

"I would!"

"No pick me!"

"I'll gladly take care of you!"

"You see everyone else would." Ichika turned back around.

"No if my bride gets sick I will take care of him." Laura said.

"Laura at least let me be the husband." Ichika said without thinking.

"So you agree to be my spouse!" She had a excited face.

"Well…"

"Ichika!"

"Yes Rin?"

"Try my sweet and sour pork!"

"Anything made by you is a gift from the heavens of course I'll try it." Kill me please.

"Ah well thank you." Rin sporting a blush said.

"Munch-munch, man this is great Rin, you must have put your chest-I mean heart into this."

"My chest are you insulting me!" Rin had a scary expression.

"No not in the least, besides no matter what anyone says, it only adds to your charm."

"Uh-umm." Rin was speechless.

"You know adding is also used with subtraction, don't forget these few rules girls, add a bed, subtract you're clothes, divide your legs, and multiply." Ichika said nonchalantly.

His harem was beet red by now…as was everyone else in the room.

"Well I have to get going now I'll be seeing you ladies later." Ichika then proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria.

"What's gotten into him?" His blushing harem asked.

Ichika reached his room before suddenly collapsing.

(Secret Lab)

"Yes my formula worked, it worked!" Tabane spun her chair around.

(Later)

"Ah man what is wrong with me? I never speak that way to anyone, especially them; I'm going to have to apologize." Ichika having waken up, remembered everyone he said.

To put a long story short that was one of the worst thing's he could have done, by going up to his harem and telling them he didn't mean anything he said, was the wrong move.


	22. Chapter 22 OVA 12

**Hello again, I just wanted to say something really quick, it's my personal opinion but I believe Chifuyu is strict when it comes to public stuff, but when it comes to Ichika she is like any other anime sister, where she has fun watching his mistakes.**

* * *

"Yea and do you remember how that happened?" Rin said.

"Yea didn't we push the plant to the left?" Ichika answered.

(…)

"Mhmm that was so funny."

(…)

"It was but why did we do that in the first place?" Ichika had a hand underneath his chin.

"Don't really know, it sounded good at the time." Rin shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about!" A very confused and angry Houki yelled.

"Woah! Houki your face looks scary!" Ichika raised his hands in defense.

"I was born with this face!" A now enraged Houki answered.

"And what a beautiful face you have." Ichika said smoothly.

There that should make her silent.

"Ah-ah-um…" Houki was still red in the face but it was a blush now.

"Ichika!"

"Yes Rin?"

"I hope a horse kicks you to death!"

"Yep love you to." He said sarcastically.

"Orimura!"

"Yes Sensei!" Dang sis a lower decibel would be nice, maybe me being dumb is because of my hearing loss, and losing all those brain cells…

(Wham!)

"Ow!"

"You were thinking something bad weren't you."

"Um…"

Orimura-sensei raised her attendance book again.

"I was I'm sorry!" He bowed, Chifuyu did a small smirk.

"Well then come with me, I have something you need to do." Chifuyu then turned and started walking away.

"Sure, uh see you guys later." He waved goodbye to his friends.

"Maybe…"

"Huh? Did you say something sis?"

"No, now hurry up."

"Right!"

They both left the room leaving, the two girls alone.

"Do you two know where my bride is?" Laura walked into the classroom.

"Yea Orimura-sensei just took him." Rin pointed her thumb at the door.

"Oh instructor has him, well nothing I can do about that."

(Faint) "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What was that!" Houki grabbed her kendo stick…always convenient when she needs it…

"I believe that was my bride yelling." Laura unfazed said.

"Ichika!"

Orimura-sensei then walked into the classroom again.

"Alright homeroom has started!"

"Um."

"What is it Shinonono."

"Where is Ichika?"

"Out."

Houki sweat dropped.

"Will he be back?"

"Depends."

"Depends?"

"Alright enough chatter, Yamada start class."

"Okay." Miss Yamada answered.

(The next day)

"Has anyone seen Ichika at all?"

"I heard he was given a task by Orimura-sensei."

"Really!"

Houki hearing those words yelled.

"Where is that idiot?"

"Now calm down Houki." Charlotte said trying to calm down an angry Shrine Maiden.

"How can I be calm when that idiot is out on his own!"

"Um breathing would help."

"Not helping Brit!"

"Why how dare you!"

"H-hey guys, what's up?"

"Ichika!"

"Were have you been?"

"Are you alright dear?"

"Hey Ichika what happened yesterday?" Charlotte asked after everyone was done.

"What happened yesterday? Oh yea Pokko…" Ichika then started to laugh into his hand.

"Huh?"

"No it's nothing!" Ichika said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Got to get back to work…But still yesterdays Pokkoncho case was hilarious, I never thought anther one would grow with that timing."

The girls were looking at each other with confusion before turning back to Ichika.

"No matter how hairy it may be, simply another hair would just make it a Pokkoncho, the same answer comes back no matter what you ask, besides he drew two rare cards, yet he still had a Pokkoncho! Hahaha…oh? I forgot I have to meet Chifuyu right now." Ichika then stood up and started walking out of the classroom.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

(All) "What's a Pokkoncho?"

"Um I'm sorry but I really have to go now."

"Who's more important Chifuyu-sensei or us?"

"Um…Well I guess you guys." Sis don't hate me.

"Then tell us!"

"Fine, Pokkoncho is obviously…ahh."

"Orimura!"

"Gah! Chifuyu!"

(Bam!)

"It's Orimura-sensei!"

"Yes ma'm."

"Now come with me."

Ichika and Chifuyu then left the room leaving the girls still wondering what Pokkoncho was.

* * *

**Can anyone tell me were I got these lines from?**

**Review Please!**


	23. Chapter 23 OVA 13

**To all the reviewer's, all of you were right! the line came from Seitokai no Ichizon!**

**Also I have heard that in Japan they have "events were author's can sell there version's of the story they like, or make up there own, so my question is, would you guys buy this series if it came out in manga form? (Japanese comic)**

**Anyway here's another chapter!**

**Review please!**

(Ring-ring)

"Hello?"

"Hey there buddy how's paradise treating you?"

"It's okay, and it's not paradise." Ichika answered.

"Oh please stop trying to fool yourself, be a man!"

"Not right now Dan."

The two continued to talk for awhile; the girls then entered the classroom and over heard him.

"So Ichika how was it?" Dan asked over the phone.

"It was really good I had a fun time, and those breasts tasted amazing, very good."

The girls were blushing by now.

"Oh really I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yea invite me next time the girls serve that."

"Why that idiot!" Houki thought.

"My bride is being unfaithful." Laura whispered.

"Ichika is doing this and that!" Charlotte was in a corner sulking.

"Wow never knew you had it in you." Rin said almost bored.

"My Ichika why are you doing this?" Cecilia was in a state of shock.

"Yea next time they serve those be sure to call me….mmm…hmm, alright see you later." Ichika then hung up.

"Oh hey guys…what are doing?" Ichika having turned around noticed the girls.

"Ichika!" Houki yelled.

"I hope you kicked and die!" Rin was on the verge of deploying her I.S.

"My bride I will not tolerate an affair." Laura said with a firm nod.

"British men would never act like this, how disgraceful." Cecilia took her classic pose…

"Um guys you have it all wrong!" Dang it! What did I do wrong!

The sounds of explosion echoed throughout the day.

(Gotanda's Residence)

"Hey brother who was that?" Dan's sister Ran came up.

"Oh that was Ichika, we were talking about the chicken breasts we had yesterday."

"Oh really?"

"Yep he said they were very good."

"W-well that's good; I'll have to make them again." Ran was fidgeting.

"Um sis?"

"What?!"

"Do you have to go to the bathroom, your fidgeting?"

"Why you!"

"Gah! Spare me sis!"

That day two very unlucky, sore, bruised, and beaten boys went to bed.

(A Hidden Lab)

"Keep holding in there I-kun, you can do it."


	24. Chapter 24 OVA 14

**And here is another chapter! and great news...at least for me, Sword Art Online is coming out on english dub in two days! I really hope the dub is not bad.**

**Review please, requests are welcome! but try and not request for something that may appear in season two of I.S if you do, it will have to wait until Ichika's Rant 2, which will be coming out in the fall...which is right around the corner...huh time fly's.**

* * *

"Alright! Don't forget to do these assignments, if you forget, I'll have you walk around the school five times with an I.S on your back." Demon-sensei said.

(Wham!)

"Ow! What was that for!" Ichika rubbed his head.

"Don't think bad thought's of your teacher's, I taught you better." Demon…She raised her book again; I mean Chifuyu-sensei said.

"Yes I understand."

"Good."

Chifuyu then walked out of the room.

"Guh…" Ichika laid down on his desk, and closed his eyes.

"Ichika are you alright?" Cecilia walked up.

"Well…"

"Hey Ichika!" Rin walked into the classroom.

"Oh hey Rin."

"What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Um I'm not sure what were we talking about." By then the rest of his harem had gathered.

"I was asking if you were ok?" Cecilia said once again.

"Yea I'm just fine, it's just…"

"Just what?" Charlotte spoke up.

"Well…"

"Ichika!" Houki yelled.

"Fine I get it, it's just that speeches and skirts should just be kept short." Ah crap I didn't mean to add that last part, someone out there is messing with me.

(Tabane looked up, and then sneezed.)

"Ah-ah-ah."

"W-w-what."

"I'm a sorry, I didn't…wait what are you writing Laura?"

"So my bride likes short skirts, I'll have to remember that next time." She was talking to herself.

"Um Laura what do you mean next time?" Ichika was getting nervous now.

"Hmm was my bride saying something?" Laura put away her notepad.

Ichika sweat dropped.

"Um no nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep pretty sure."

"Ichika, I should punish you, for thinking those thoughts, prepare yourself!" Houki recovering from her shock pulled out her wooden kendo stick, were it was before is a mystery.

"Yah! Houki it's not what you think! I didn't mean to add that last part!" Ichika then dove for the classroom door.

"Get back here you pervert!"

Ichika then closed the door in her face.

"Ha-ha, there's a metal door between us now, I would just like to see you break this." Ichika said through the door.

(Swoosh)

(…)

(…)

"Oh right, doors open." Ichika said stupidly.

A student tripped over her desk.

"Um Houki I really didn't mean what I said back there." He gave her a scared grin.

"Die you…you."

"You what?" Ichika asked.

"I don't know, just die!"

"Gah! Ichika's patented running away from an angry person, manly a mad Houki with a kendo stick, shortened to I.P.R.A.F.A.P-M.M.H.W.K.S activate!"

And with that he started to run like a mad man, while a mad demon chased after him.

"Should we help him?" Charlotte asked.

"Well…" Rin said.

"I'm sure my bride will be okay." Laura spoke up.

"Ichika." Cecilia said.

(A few hours later)

"Huff-huff-guh, she does not give up does she." An exhausted Ichika said while trying to catch his breath.

"Orimura."

"Huh? Oh yes sis?"

She gave him a stare but did not hit him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was…um running away." He bowed his head.

"Oh?" Chifuyu raised an eyebrow.

To be truthful she had gone to the security room and had watched Ichika getting chased around campus.

"Yea I uh kinda made Houki mad."

"And what did you say that made her that way." Although to make Shinonono mad doesn't take much, she thought to herself.

"I said that speeches and skirts should both be kept short."

"Oh skirts should be kept short?" Chifuyu then thought of something, she then looked around and seeing no one around the area then proceeded to lift her skirt ever so slightly.

"W-wha-what, um sis what are you doing?"

"Making my skirt short what else."She said in a nonchalant voice.

As she continued to lift her skirt, she heard a thud, Ichika had fainted.

She then did a small smirk and then put her skirt back down.

"Well if's that's not what you want, then you better go apologize to Miss Shinonono." Chifuyu said like nothing happened.

And with that she then turned around and left Ichika lying unconscious in the hallway.


	25. Chapter 25 OVA 15

**I have some sad news, I will not be updating Ichika's Rant...at least for a while, manly because I fell that my quality of work has dropped and that you guys have shown less interest, I don't get many reviews, but manly because I have writer's block...so yea, I hopefully will be able to continue, but if not I will pick up again when season 2 of I.S starts, or shortly thereafter.**

**Oh yea before I forget, to all Japanese people out there, even though I portray Ichika as a idiot, doesn't mean I think you guys are, and if on the off chance I insulted any other nationality out there, I'm truly sorry I didn't try to.**

* * *

In the early spring breeze, the season where the skirts of high school girls also flip up, the boy's neither regions would cry out Now! Now! In anticipation of!...

"God dammit! Dan will you stop doing the introductions!" Ichika said with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey I barely have any screen time; I have to make an impression to the viewers."

"Right…well anyway back to the subject at hand, welcome to Infinite Stratos Summoned."

"Oi what's with the summon part?" Dan asked.

"Well you have to summon your I.S to call it, and…you know what, just go with it."

"Fine, fine."

"Anyway…"

* * *

(Huff-huff)

(…)

"Guh."

"Orimura what the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh hey sis."

(Bam!)

"Guah! My cranium!"

"It's Orimura-sensei!"

"Yes Orimura-sensei."

"Now seeing as you are out of breath what did you do this time?" Chifuyu gave a look that wasn't a question but a demand.

"Well I uh…"

"Well?"

"I got in trouble with my friends."

"Oh? And what was it this time."

"Well I accidently walked into them changing and they beat me up, and called me a pervert."

"So you went and looked at them that way?"

"No! When I saw them like that, I just complemented their choice of underwear!"

"So you didn't complement them on how they look?"

"No should I have?" Ichika asked clueless.

"Orimura you may not know this but girls liked to be told on how they look like."

"But I did tell them!"

"Right…so after that they beat you up correct."

"Yea, but it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Well being a guy is a pain in the ass, because if we look at a girl as a pervert we get beaten up, and are the scum of society, but if see a girl and don't look at them perversely, we get beaten up because we aren't looking at them perversely."

(…)

"Ichika you have an interesting view of thing's."

"Really?"

"Hmm that statement will get you far in life." No it actually won't.

(A Hidden Lab)

"And I'll put this here and that there and…"

(Beep)

"Oh oops I bumped that button."

(I.S Academy)

"Orimura."

(…)

"Orimura!"

"Huh yes sis?"

"You just spaced out for a second, you alright?"

"Yea it's just feels like something happened in my head." Ichika put a hand underneath his chin.

"Ichika!"

"Oh look the personal I.S users are coming to get you, you better run."

"Oh not good!" Ichika then started to run before stopping and then turning around and went right up to Chifuyu.

"Orimura?"

(Kiss)

Ichika kissed his sister on the cheek, before running again.

"Ichika you idiot!"

"My bride I will not tolerate this!"

"So Orimura-sensei was his type after all."

The girls chased after his leaving a slightly surprised Orimura-sensei standing there, she touched her cheek before smirking.

"That idiot."

* * *

**Hope to see you soon!**


	26. Chapter 26 OVA 16

**I'm back! no not really had this chapter floating around in my head and so I finally wrote it, I hope it's good but if it's not...sorry.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

We find our numskull of a main character Ichika running, were too well…

(Huff-Huff) Have to tell my sister!

(Shuffle)

(Huff-Huff) Ugh I've been running to long.

(ZShhh)

"Hey Sis!" where is she?

(Snap)

"Hey Sis! Where are you?"

"Oh wait she did say that she would be in her office after class better go check there." Ichika then proceeded to go to Orimura-sensei's office.

**Meanwhile at a different location…**

"Stupid idiot brother of mine, because of him I'm all sweaty." A not really sweaty Chifuyu said while taking of her clothes.

**And now back to Ichika…**

(Knock-Knock-Knock)

(…)

"Hey Sis you in there?"

(…)

Hmm guess not; let's see if she's not here then she would be at…ah her bedroom!

And with that Ichika headed to his sister's bedroom, unaware of the state his sister was in.

* * *

"Man the teacher's her get really nice places to stay, now let's see if I remember correctly my sister's room is right…here!" Ichika then opened the door to find his sister standing in nothing but her undershirt and panties.

"Hey…"

"Chi…"

"Fu…"

"Yu…"

(…)

(…)

"Um hey sis!" Ichika gave a nervous smile and a laugh.

(…)

"Um sis?"

"Ichika…" A low sounding and mad Chifuyu said.

"Ah…Um…Uh, yo-you've grown into a really be-beautiful woman." Ichika then started to look up and down his sister's body with a glance, now to other's it looked like he was ogling his sister, but because this is Ichika he's not doing that, nor is he thinking of what it looks like of what he's doing.

"Ichika…" Chifuyu was twitching.

"No…uh…yea I mean, you have a great body, your brother approves of how well you've grown up." Ichika was by now digging his grave.

"Mmmhmm, any guy would be grateful to go out with you." Ichika was running out of words.

"Ichika."

"Yes!"

"Are you done staring at me?"

"Yes!"

"Then could you get out."

Ichika then dropped on his knees.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ichika then got up and ran out of the room, but not before stopping and shutting the door softly.

"That idiot." A not mad but a faintly blushing Chifuyu said.

**At a different location...**

"Uh man Sis is going to kill me…but still I got a nice view of her body." Ichika started to recall that memory…

"Gah! What am I doing! She's my sister…but still…no better not go down that road." Ichika then proceeded to class.

**(Meanwhile at a Mad Scientist's Hidden Base)**

"Wow I-kun never knew you had it in you, you've got some gut's." Tabane Shinonono was watching this entire scene from her monitor, how…well she hacked the school's cameras.

"Now here's the real problem." Tabane held up a disk.

"To keep the recording for later purposes, or to destroy it…Yea I'm keeping, it's not every day I get something on Chi-Chan." Tabane then grinned.

**(Meanwhile at the I.S academy)**

Chifuyu did a uncharacteristic shudder.


	27. Chapter 27 Part 1

**Hey guy's...and girls maybe, I decided to do the request on redoing Infinite Stratos Light Novel, I hope you like it, I have never done anything this big before, so if you want something different or want me to add something PM or review please.**

**This is owned by Izuru Yumizuru, please support the official release.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: All my Classmates are Female. **

"Hello my name is Ichika Orimura I am your average Japanese male, who's older sister won the first Mondo Grosso, and almost the second, if it wasn't for me, but that's for later, anyway what makes me so special to write a story about? It's because I can pilot an I.S which previously was only able to be operated by women, go figure! And that my friend's is how my semi-peaceful life turned not so peaceful."

"Hey Daddy! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

* * *

**(I.S Academy)**

"Is everyone here?" A buxom green haired teacher asked semi-nervous.

"Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)"

The vice homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada who introduced herself just moments before, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone…well almost everyone…anyway.

She had a petite figure, and does not look any different than a student, however, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite, And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses, a girl forced into teaching to young…oh what has the world come to…don't answer that.

How should I say it without insulting the fairer gender, uh…hmm…um, well let's see, instead of saying that it was a disproportionate sense of 'a kid wearing adult clothes'...it was more like a kid being forced into adult clothes and it seemed that I wasn't the only one thinking like this.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year." Sexy-teacher…I mean Yamada-sensei said.

(...)

However, the classroom was filled with an awkward mood, nobody reacted, wait is that! Never mind.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions, hmm, we'll go by seating arrangements." Meaty-chest…Yamada-sensei said! Dammit I swear someone is out there making fun of my thoughts!

**(Tabane sneezed)**

Even though I thought that the vice homeroom teacher was a little cute when she panicked, that didn't stir me with an 'I feel that I've got to do something' kind of state of mind, because well my seat is felling really comfy right now and ah hell I feel like I'm being preyed upon.

If you want to know why.

The reason is simple: excluding me, everyone in the class is a girl! Harem route initiate!

Disregard that anyway, today is my first day at I.S Academy, a very prestigious school, and for the first time, a new world opened up, that in itself was good, something worth being happy about.

However, the primary problem is that I'm the only boy, in an all girl's school, and no it wasn't because of my transfer paper's getting mixed up, it was because of my sister, I may get to that later.

(This...is a lot more serious than I thought...)

And it wasn't just me over thinking it; in fact, I really could feel the gazes of all the girls in my class, staring right at me, I feel like a piece of meat hanging for sale.

Besides, my seat isn't preferable, why was I placed right in the front middle row of the class? Because that is how the plot goes, my extremely unmistakable sexy upper body continued to be noticed even though I didn't want it to, kidding!

I turned my eyes toward the windows.

(...)

Though I sent a pleading look, the sad thing is that my childhood friend, Houki Shinonono turned her head away irritably, pretending to look outside, such a cold reaction, is this the attitude that a childhood friend should show after being separated for 6 years? Well considering it's me it's a good chance.

"Mura."

"Orimura!"

"Ye-yes!?"

Suddenly having my name called out, I subconsciously responded, as expected, there were snickers, and it was difficult to stay calm.

Even though it's not like I'm bad at handling girls…well maybe just a bit, there's always a limit, it's similar to liking ramen and letting it be the main course, I'd get sick of it in less than 3 days, besides, I never liked ramen to that extent...uh, I shouldn't be thinking about that now.

Anyway, I'm the only boy in the class, there are 29 other female students in this class, and the assistant homeroom teacher is a female as well, as for the homeroom teacher...I don't know, but he or she is likely to be a female as well, that was a redundant statement, it seems that she hasn't arrived yet, what is she doing now?

I was then abruptly pulled from my mulling from a buxom green-haired teacher.

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly, did I startle you? Sorry-sorry! But, the self-introductions... we started from (a) and now we're at (o) for Orimura so pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya, bowed politely, however, the bowing caused her spectacles to slide forward, and her unconscious use of puppy eyes did a number on my male ego, also her air of 'anything goes' really worried me, speaking of which, is she really older than me? If it was said that she's as old as me, I could believe that, anyhoo I've been silent to long.

"No, there's no need to apologize... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei." I gave a nervous smile back.

"Re-really? Really? Yo-You said it, so you better do it properly, okay?!"

Yamada-sensei suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand, and held it really tightly... well, it seems I just attracted quite a bit of attention again.

However, since I said it, as a man, I can't get out of it, and the most important thing is that I keep my word or I wouldn't be a man, so I have to face this awkward environment again.

I stood up and turned to face the class.

"Uh…"

At first, I just thought that I sensed them staring at my back, but now I could definitely feel their gazes piercing through me from the front, even Houki, who had abandoned me, glanced over, as expected, even I, who is self-admittedly rather capable of handling girls, am fearful, even if I like big breasts—no, I must stay focused!

"Uhh... Well, I'm Orimura Ichika; I'll be in your care." My sister always told me to be quick and to the point.

After that I bowed courteously…wait a second? The expressions on my classmates' faces seemed to generate a weird feeling, almost as if they were thinking, 'say something more' and 'it can't be just this, right?'.

It's impossible for me to rattle on about myself, it's not that I'm uninteresting, but I don't want everyone to hear it. Besides, isn't it more troublesome to talk about ones' interests' right from the beginning? I'll scare them if I suddenly talk about 'planting and grafting cacti!' right? On a side note, I'm not actually interested in planting and grafting cacti. I just thought I'd mention it as a word of caution.

(...)

I could feel the sweat trickling down my back. What should I do? What should I say?

Speaking of which, why am I here?

* * *

"Uhh…so cold..." I take it back its freezing ball's…pardon my French.

**(Charles Dunois looked up from training)**

In the middle of February, I, as a third-year, was heading towards the examination center.

"If I only want to get into the high school nearest my house, why must I go to a place that's four stops away from it...and today is so cold...?"

Due to a cheating case last year, the government would only divulge the location of each school's entrance exams 2 days before the actual examination took place, though I felt that it was completely excessive, as you can imagine, I was only a third-year at the time, and besides what could I say? I'm just another one of the masses, I could only think about my bitterness as I grudgingly headed towards the examination center.

My ideal school was the Aoetsu Private School that was situated near my house, a school that was an average standard in education, and also had a school festival, your average manga or anime setting.

If there's any special advantage that's worth mentioning, it is that the private school's fees are extremely inexpensive, exceptionally inexpensive…yep my life is that sad.

Anyway why is that good? That's simple; this is because 90% of all the graduates of this school are employed in jobs related to this school's corporation.

Even if it wasn't like the employment freeze, it's something worth being happy about when you can be taken care of right after your graduation.

And there are so many wonderful jobs out there, and besides, they're all localized, there's no need to worry about flying to a different rural place every other day, really quite wonderful.

"And in the end, I still want to get away from Chifuyu-nee's care..." what a great younger brother I am.

As for my house, a few things happened, my parents are no longer around, and though my older sister, who's a lot older than me, has taken care of me for quite a while, I've always felt inferior to others for having no parents.

It's tough, even though we are not destitute, since Chifuyu-nee's earnings are good, I'd still feel bad if I continue to be a burden to her.

At first, I thought of working immediately after graduating from middle school, but due to my big sister's overwhelming strength…or we could say _gentle_ persuasion…I couldn't overcome them, so until then, I was still an examinee, fate hate's me!

However, getting into Aoetsu Private School was like finding a job, at the same time, I could reduce the burden I've placed on Chifuyu-nee, but it wasn't really about reducing the burden I placed on her...it's just that I wanted to do it.

"...Let's just say that I accept what happened before." I gave a firm nod.

Thanks to a year of cramming, I was designated a grade A student, as usual, I went about taking exams, and as usual, I was accepted as per normal, so I wasn't nervous when I walked into the examinations area, though I knew the name of the examination facility, I didn't exactly know the location, and such a common public facility has many functions, though it is rare for a private firm to borrow from the public sector, those are all regional enterprises, and many obey it exclusively.

"Hmm... Weird, now how do I get to the second floor?"

Not good, I'm lost, speaking of which, why must this facility be constructed in such a confusing manner? Seems like it was constructed by some designer with a rather odd background, also that person should be shot for making such a waste of space.

"I mean what's with this 'I'm too fancy to design this with some semblance of order', feeling about the place ... and, where are the stairs?" Seriously to call this place a maze would be an understatement, it's difficult to understand why there aren't any maps on the walls, glass tiles on the walls in the corridor lowers air conditioning efficiency, right? And wouldn't it be dangerous to set up tiles on those walls if there's an earthquake and thus render them pointless? Wouldn't those lights that are positioned beside one another use quite a lot of electricity? Besides, wouldn't changing them be extremely difficult? Why is the roof so pointlessly high? Hmm…I see were my tax money goes.

(...)

A third year already and yet I'm lost, this is just too embarrassing.

"Never mind, I'll open the next door I see, it'll probably be the right one." Oh how wrong I was.

Ah, it's so nice to have a door over here, Shall I open it? Nope I should have gone to the next one.

"Ah you are an examinee, correct? Alright, head over to the opposite side and change, we're in a rush here, we can only borrow it up till 4 o'clock, and we can't have any extensions, really I don't know what the government is thinking here..."

The moment I walked in, a 30-something, psychotic looking female teacher started to rattle on, however, she really looked busy, or maybe because she was busy or because she lacked judgment or both, she gave me step-by-step instructions without even looking at me before she walked away.

(Change clothes? (sigh) do we have to change clothes during an exam nowadays? Ahh, the things they think up to handle cheating, no matter which school it is.)

Once I pulled aside the curtain, I found something mysterious behind it.

How should I put it? It was something like a 'medieval armor placed inside a castle'. Also, it was kneeling down on one leg, as if it was swearing loyalty to its master.

In stark contrast to medieval armor, only minor parts were well protected, and probably no one would find such protection acceptable, anyway, putting that thing over there would make anyone wonder 'what the heck is going on'.

It has the shape of a human, almost as if it were silently waiting for its user to arrive.

Ah! I know what this is, it's an 'IS'.

The actual name is Infinite Stratos; it was originally created as a multipurpose power suit for space operations.

However, its development did not go as the creator had originally intended, but ended up being modified by the other mechanic specialists involved, into a 'war machine', however, all the other countries designated it as a 'Sport' a so called high performance flying device…more like a flying nuclear bomb.

The fatal flaw of the 'IS' is that this machine will only react to females…no wonder why the first models wouldn't fly, it literally took a 'woman's touch' for it to work.

Thus, right now, the thing in front of me was like a dummy in a windowed cupboard, it didn't do anything, nor will it do anything, it's just an object.

Thinking about this, I touched it…you know why I did it.

"Huh!"

Ting! A sound of metal echoed in my mind.

Next, all sorts of information appeared in my consciousness, in just a few seconds, all the things that one wants to know yet is unable to know appeared in front of me, the basic movements of the 'IS', operation method, capabilities, characteristics, existing equipment, active time limit, movement range, sensitivity, radar search, armor residue, output gauge, and so on...

As if I had used it for years, as if it was a technique that I refined, I understood everything about it, and mastered it.

The vision was also linked to the sensors, the numbers directly appearing in my mind, I could also feel the information of my surroundings through numbers.

"What, what's going on...?"

It moved, the 'IS' like my own hands and feet.

I felt something expanding over my skin, mucosal armor extended...over.

My body suddenly felt light, and I felt as if I were floating jets operation normal... confirmed.

While my right hand felt increasingly heavy, a weapon started to form out of light, a close-range combat knife...extend.

I felt chilly about this sudden increase in knowledge of the world, ultra-aware components in the most comfortable way...complete.

I understood everything about what it does, despite not having known it, despite not having ever learned about it, I understood.

And the world that I saw through the data of the 'IS' was like…

* * *

(...)

"Hmm…"

Let's confirm the situation again, today's officially my first day in High School, and I'm currently doing a self-introduction, in front of me are 29 girls, and behind me, it seems like Yamada-sensei is about to cry...oh yeah, Yamada-sensei's name is easy to remember, from up to down, Hmm, I hope that didn't sound to perverted, still it's a nice name, it's easy to remember, anyway, enough small talk.

And yet, my self-introduction hasn't ended! The girls are giving me looks of 'tell us more about yourself!'

Hey, Houki, aren't you going to give me a hand as a childhood friend? Ah, she's ignoring me again? So heartless…with your look's you could have a boyfriend by now but with how you act I can see why.

(Not good, this is bad, if I remain silent like this, I'll end up being branded a 'sinister individual'.)

I held my breath before inhaling deeply, looking determined as I said…

"I also am very good at cooking and cleaning a house!" What am I trying to do? Advertise myself as a butler?

(DANG~!) Several girls collapsed onto the floor.

"That, that..." A blushing Yamada-sensei said.

Behind me, I could hear a voice crying, eh? This won't do?

(PANG!) I got knocked on the back of my head.

"OW!?" sheesh whoever hit me is going to get it, I don't care if they are a girl and…

Something even more important flashed through my head.

This way of hitting with suitable force, perfect angle, acceptable speed, someone though it's extremely similar to someone else's method that I'm familiar with, but...

(...)

I gingerly turned around, black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training, her hands folded in front of her chest; which made them even bigger…I'm not continuing that thought, and her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"Eh, Guan Yu!?"

(PANG!) There goes another hit; the impact was quite hard, port side leaking! Need to stabilize!

"Who's a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms? Idiot?"

A deep voice, though I have heard the sound effect of a gong, but, eh?

No, wait? hold on hold on hold on, why is Chifuyu-nee here? That sister of mine whose job I don't even know about, my own sister who couldn't even make it back home once or twice per month.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?" Yamada-sensei asked politely.

This little argument would only end badly, in the end, our connection as siblings was revealed.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei, it's been tough on you, forcing you to make them to introduce themselves."

Oh, I've never heard her use such a gentle tone before. Where did Guan Yun Chang go? Did he ride the Red Hare Horse away and change into Liu Bei?

"No, it's nothing, as the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do that..."

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to Chifuyu-nee with such an energetic voice and an attentive look, Ah, she's actually embarrassed.

Chifuyu-sensei then turned toward the class.

"Everyone, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS, everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand, to those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can, my job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16, You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say, understood?"

What's with this declaration of war? No mistake... this is my older sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

But there weren't any awkward cries, but shrieks…

"KYAAA! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a disheartened expression.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year, what a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?"

It's not an act, Chifuyu-nee really is disappointed, Chifuyu-nee, popularity can't be bought you know? How about you be a bit gentler?

I was too naive in thinking this, as sweet as the sweet wine of the Misaka Shrine (that's just sugar water), as sweet as the Gotanda Canteen's pumpkin, maybe not Tianjin's sweet chestnuts sweet, but not to the extent that I can write something about it, or something like that.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS!"

At least my classmates are good at being energetic.

However, I was rather shocked and confused at my homeroom teacher being Chifuyu-nee that shouldn't be the case, but I managed to calm down due to all of the girls' shouting, of course, when there's such turmoil right next to you, one will consciously calm down, or something like that, I've experienced such things before.

"Oi, so you failed at giving a simple greeting?"

Extremely sarcastic, extreme sarcasm is this the meaning of being strict? My own elder sister who takes care of me, she's just that kind of a person.

"No, Chifuyu-nee, I gave a good one!"

(PANG!) That's the third time this has happened today, got that, Chifuyu-nee? 5000 brain cells die every time my head's hit.

"Call me Orimura-sensei." She gave me the 'look' oh I know how to change that…

I tilted my head forward a bit so that my hair was hanging in front of my eyes, an easy going smile crossed my lips, and then in a slightly deeper voice I said.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei."

Chifuyu cleared her throat.

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only guy in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah great, I really wanted to switch him over."

I'll ignore those words for now, let's move forward.

I came here to this public IS Academy as the only male in the world who can pilot the 'IS'.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators, the Japanese government sees it as a principle duty to fund it and run it, however, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them, no matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premise that all the countries in the treaty have agreed upon, also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection as accorded to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Basically, it's like 'damned Japan, creating the IS and causing chaos in the world, the very least you could do build a school to train individuals in this area of expertise. And hand over your research and technology, ah, and you will be bearing all the financing costs', one of the biggest scams so far in history…at least in my opinion.

(Anyway why am I at this school? Well, because I activated a test IS in an IS examination arena, but speaking of which, how did I end up getting in there?...fate shoved me)

Are Aoetsu Gakuen and the IS Academy similar? Anyway, that seemed to be the case.

(...)

Suddenly, in this extremely excited classroom, I felt a stare.

Looking back, Houki, who was just now looking outside the classroom, turned around to stare at me.

(Hmm, though she doesn't look angry... did I do something?)

Never mind, I'll ask her later.

Just as I was thinking about it, the bell rang.

"Oh my, SHR is over, everyone, I'll have you memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months, after that, it's practical's, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's instincts within half a month, okay? If you understand, answer me, whether acceptable or otherwise, respond to whatever I announce." I swear I can see purple ooze seeping out of Chifuyu-nee.

Oh I know a demon trainer from Hell, Right now, Chifuyu-nee could be a demon in a human skin, no, I would still be able to handle it if it was a demon, because they aren't human, and yet this person in front of me seemed to acknowledge only half of the human functions, how inconsiderate.

Either way, this Chifuyu Orimura was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and was undefeated in an actual match, however, one day, she announced her retirement and disappeared... which must mean that she came here to teach... she should have at least told me as a family member... I was an idiot for worrying about her.

"SIT DOWN, YOU FOOL!"

"But I don't want to be here, I want to be home cleaning right about now, or hanging out with my friend's!" I said with a whine in my voice.

(Ka-bam!) I never saw that attendance book.

* * *

"Aahh..."

I can't bear it, it's too much work, I can't, I'm desperate.

(...)

The first theory class for I.S is finally finished, and it is now break, but, I didn't know how to react to the abnormal aura within the classroom.

Incidentally, while the IS institute is a profit-earning business, there is also education about IS, that make up the daily courses, the structure of the school? You can look at the map by yourself.

(But, I couldn't make it out one way or another...)

Apart from me, everyone here is a girl, not only my class, but everyone in the school…and it's not a male's ultimate dream either…at least not mine.

Incidentally, the news that 'I'm the only male able to pilot an IS' has also spread throughout the world, everyone knows about me, from the people of the school to the students.

Which is why, in the middle of the corridor there are girls from the other classes, as well as 2nd and 3rd year sempais, even though I'm used to seeing girls, but in this case, almost no one has approached me to talk, it seems that, from their expressions, schoolgirls of the same year are thinking 'come talk to me', The air filled with 'Hey, are you running away from your problems', kind of tension bearing aura.

By the way, even though the IS Academy is the world's only specialized IS school, a lot of schools with the intention of stimulating their students, enter them in the IS study program, so they can take advanced studies.

And these types of schools are 100% all-female, however, in the end, the girls from such schools have almost no immunity against males and as for the boys in a normal society, there's a dilemma about their status.

The current weapons are waste metal in front of an IS, that's why the balance of the world's military has been broken, and because IS was invented by the Japanese, Japan had monopolized the IS technology, the other countries that had become more aware of the threat signed an IS Application Protocol commonly called the 'Alaska Treaty' which why is it called that we signed the paper no were near that state, and had authorized the disclosure of the IS's technology and sharing of information, establishing a foundation of world research institutions, and prohibiting military usage, among other things.

That is why, the number of IS pilots in a country has a very close relationship with its military force (a credible defense force). Only girls can be pilots, so all the involved countries created a prioritized female protection program, and once again we male's have to protect the females, for pete sake you have a weapon use it!

That's why, because the ideology that 'woman = great' was accepted, the last ten years women have become considered superior to men.

When suddenly an equal 'man' had appeared, it was obvious that there would be curiosity first.

(After that, we arrive at our present predicament.)

By chance I looked over at the girl sitting in the next desk, and though she was staring at me before, she immediately looked away in a panic; it created a feeling of anxiety of 'being approached'.

Also, becoming the object of the entire country's girls' admiration, along with being titled Chifuyu Orimura's little brother seemed to make things very complicated.

(Who could lend me a hand in this kind of situation...)

Suddenly, I thought about my old friend Dan Gotanda, that guy always said that he envied me, where is he now? It still isn't too late to switch places with me.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, someone talking to me, seemed like there's a winner among the girls who were trying to duke it out? No, from the almost silent conversations that were carried out inside and outside of the classroom, there's only one girl who would do so.

"...Excuse me."

(...)

In front of my eyes stood the childhood friend whom I last saw six years ago.

Houki Shinonono, we learned kendo together in the same dojo, her hairstyle was still in the ponytail I remembered, her more than shoulder-length hair was tied together with a single white ribbon (Shinonono dojo is a half-shrine).

Even though her height is the average for girls of her age, an effect of her practicing kendo over these long years is that she has acquired a slender shape, according to her, she was born with her scowl...right, and even the possibility of being hated by her isn't zero, actually, when she called my name, it wasn't just my imagination that she was angry.

My impression of Houki is someone that reminds you of a katana, which has in these six years grown ever sharper.

"Is it OK if we talk in the corridor?" She fidgeted.

It's probably hard to talk in the classroom, forget it if it can pull me out of this current uncomfortable situation, nothing else matters, it's really a childhood friend who lends a hand in the end.

"Quickly." She replied impatiently.

"I-I know." Damn she is one scary young woman.

Houki hurried to the corridor, and the girls gathered there stepped away in the blink of an eye, like Moses parting the Red Sea.

Even though I came out to the corridor, Houki and I were surrounded by others four meters in diameter, also I kinda have the feeling that everyone is eavesdropping, and the classroom was also silent.

"By the way..." I asked.

"What?"

I just thought about it, so I initiated the conversation, say Houki, you asked me to come but you're not saying anything, is it too late?

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations." I gave her a smile.

(...)

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became the shape of an O, and her cheeks turned red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was obviously congratulating her, woman odd creatures I tell you.

"Why do you know that?"

"Why, because I saw it in the newspaper..."

"Why, why did you see it in something like a newspaper?"

What are you getting at, Houki? I don't understand? It's obvious that one reads newspapers, when they like them; also, even though I haven't heard you speak for a long time, you haven't changed a bit, still talking like a man, like a warrior, but a body no were near that…

"Ah…also."

"Wh-what?" She said nervously, or at least I thought, you never know.

(...)

Finally I noticed the hostile attitude, Houki becoming uneasy, and now inconceivably excited, unbelievable girl.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other, even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately." I said quickly.

"Eh..."

"You see the same hairstyle." I pointed at my own head while saying this, and Houki immediately started playing with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget, since we are childhood friends."

(...)

A fierce gleam flashed, I'm still being glared at, Huh…

**(Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong)**

Aye, time has already passed, the bell announcing the second period rings, and the bunch that had encircled Houki and me consequently dispersed, they spread like wildfire, Hmm...no wonder they're IS pilots, their actions are swift…or I'm slow.

"Let's return to the classroom too." I gestured to Houki.

"I-I know."

Houki immediately showed an unhappy face, and hurried back in the same manner she came, it seems that this childhood friend of mine has no intention of waiting for me, six years and she has already become like this? No that's not it, Houki was like this from the very beginning.

Resolute in following through her decisions, improving herself steadily day by day, engaging in training daily, stubborn and unyielding, Houki Shinonono is a girl who is more befitting of these descriptions than any guy, she hasn't changed since elementary school.

(...)

She was still staring at me fiercely, that's not good, and did she read my mind? Houki has, since childhood, always seemed to become especially acute to when someone has spoken ill of her. No, I'm not speaking ill of you, it's entirely my wish.

(Bang!)

"Why aren't you sitting already, Orimura?"

"I'm very grateful to be under your guidance, Orimura-sensei."

* * *

It's only morning, and twenty thousand of my brain cells have already died.

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently, however, I didn't understand anything at all.

(...)

Five heavy books were sitting in front of me, just flipping to the top most page, I could only see columns and columns of meaningless text.

(Er, is it only me? Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's going on? Do the rest know? This active whatever offsets that wide-area something, what does it mean? Does it mean that I have to memorize everything?)

I took a peek at the girl on the next table, and could only see her listening to Yamada-sensei's words, nodding away and jotting down notes from time to time.

(Guh... don't tell me those rumors about IS students studying before they enrolled are true...)

IS pilots have a direct link with our national security strength, so in a certain sense, this school exists to groom the elites, also these are scholars who managed to ace exams several times tougher than regular entrance exams.

(Though I'm not too interested in being an elite...hmm, can't let this continue, anyway got to study.)

Feeling somewhat inferior, I lowered my head, and unknowingly, I peeked over at the girl who was jotting down notes.

"Is…is there something wrong?"

As expected, after the girl noticed me looking at her, she expressed surprise and nervousness, showing a forced smile that conveyed a certain kind of expectation.

"Ah, no, it's nothing, sorry."

"Is…is that so?"

After hearing that, the girl showed me a look of relief and disappointment, before returning back to working in her notebook...hmm did I do something to upset her?

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura?"

Yamada-sensei noticed me talking to the girl besides me, and thus specifically asked me.

"Ah, that..."

I again looked back at the textbooks, yep I don't understand anything at all.

"If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all."

Yamada-sensei lifts her chest up and answered confidently, oh maybe she really is reliable, alright, I'll give it a go.

"Yamada-sensei!"

"Yes, Orimura?"

An answer that's full of enthusiasm, seems like this will work, as expected of a teacher.

"I don't understand anything at all."

I honestly blurted out my shortcoming, when I do this; usually others tend to empathize with me.

"Erm…ev-everything...?"

Yamada-sensei looked extremely bothered wearing a completely stiff expression...that's weird? Where did that reliable teacher go?

"Th-Then...except for Orimura, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?"

Yamada-sensei raised her hand to prompt the class.

Silence...

Strange, that's too strange, nobody raised their hand, if they only understood half of it to begin with, and they'll definitely regret it in the future, is that alright, is that really alright, with everyone?

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

Waiting for an opportunity at the side of the classroom, Chifuyu-nee asked, alright I decided to reply honestly.

"I threw it away when I was cleaning my room, when you were gone, and I was left all by myself at home."

(PANG!)

"Didn't I write 'compulsory to read' on it, you fool?"

"Um sis…"

(Bang!)

Another 5,000 of my brain cells died, damn it, it'll be cheaper to have the doctor give me a checkup now.

"Guh, Orimura-sensei you never stuck anything on, or I wouldn't have thrown it away."

Chifuyu-nee's face ever so slightly twitched.

"I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it?"

"No, that the thickness is a little..."

"I'm telling you to do it."

"And on the off chance that I don't?" Bad idea…

"Well sooner or later you will get expelled from school and…" She finally understood what she was saying, and gave me a glare, ouch maybe that wasn't such a smart route.

Already surpassing the designation of demonic sergeant Chifuyu-nee continued glaring at me, a devil, she's a devil in human clothing, she's more beast than human, she's…uh was it just me or did her glare just intensify?

"Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect, if you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating it, accidents will occur, we teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents from occurring, even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain strong and steady, these are the rules and regulations."

Yes, that's completely true.

Let me add on one thing, I didn't wish to be here.

One day, a group of black-clad men came up beside me, said something about 'we'll protect you' and left a notification letter regarding enrolment into the IS Academy, I don't understand, does this 'protection' consist of tossing a boy into a girls' garden and abandoning him? Right now, I want protection, and Chifuyu-nee's the reason.

"...You brat, you're thinking that you didn't come here of your own choice, right?"

I was shocked, why did she consider it alright to reveal my thoughts so brazenly?

"No matter whether you wished for it or not, people can't get away from an interactive life, if you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."

So what you're saying is that you should not be here because you have abandoned your identity as a human? And that I'm here because if you have to suffer you're bringing me down with you? What a wonderful sister I have, I am truly blessed.

As sharp as ever, Chifuyu-nee glared a hole in my and I know the reason why she is.

(...)

Fine looks like I have to work.

Well maybe someday, I will be able to get to the level where Chifuyu-nee will be all red in the face, and I'll make fun of her, but at least I don't want her to be embarrassed on the professional field, I'm not that cruel…

Besides I won't abandon my family members, unlike my parents who I had never seen.

"Th-Then, Orimura, I'll teach you everything that you don't know, so you must work hard? Alright? Alright?"

Yamada-sensei tightened her hands and closed in, As she's shorter than me, it naturally turned to her shyly looking away.

"Yes, then, I'll leave it to sensei after school."

After saying that, I sat down, Chifuyu-nee also returned to the side of the classroom.

"After…after school... a teacher together with a student, two people alone after school... Ah! No, no, Orimura, Your sensei will become weak when she's forced... and this is my first time with a guy..."

Suddenly blushing and saying such things, Yamada-sensei, are you alright? IS pilots really have no resistance to males, speaking of which, all the stares directed at me are very uncomfortable, if these stares could generate a physical force, I would have become a pincushion.

"How-However, if it's Orimura-sensei's younger brother, then..."

"Ah…ack! Yamada-sensei, continue with the lesson." Better stop this train of thought right now.

"Ye-Yes!"

Chifuyu-nee coughed twice, causing Yamada-sensei to return from her fantasy.

Yamada-sensei frantically moved back to the stage and fell.

"Uh…it hurts..."

(...Is she alright? This teacher...)

Only then did I realize just how many catastrophes I would be in for.

* * *

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

"Eh?"

During the break after the second period, again I was confronted with a feeling of uneasiness, suddenly being asked to talk caused my response to come out somewhat weird.

The girl who asked was naturally blond; she's staring at me, and her blue eyes which are held exclusively by people of white descent revealed a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair was slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility, her radiating demeanor was that which women normally give off in today's society.

In current day society, due to the IS, women are given higher status, it's not just a privilege, even the archetype of 'women = great' came into being, at the same time, men were relegated to being slaves, manual labor, right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being abused by women they never met on the streets.

Anyway, in the minds of the women nowadays, men are basically considered servants, to be honest, that's not necessarily a bad role.

On a side note, since this IS Academy has the duty to accept a large number of students, it's not rare to see foreign students enrolled here, even among the victors , only half the girls in the class are Japanese.

"Are you listening? Hello?"

"Ah…yes, I'm listening... was there something you wanted?"

Upon hearing my reply, the girl in front of me deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What are you saying? Just with me talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?"

"Well if you want to feel honored, I am the last person to see." To be honest, this is the kind of person that I'm the worst at dealing with.

Being able to use an IS means that the person will become part of their country's military, thus, IS pilots are held in high regard, and currently, only females are IS pilots.

But the difference between that and flaunting power is that if the power is begotten through violence, it's just a tool for violence.

"Besides I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are."

It's true, even though I did pay attention to the self-introductions and all sorts of rhetoric crap, I couldn't recall what was said before, and to my defense Chifuyu-nee being my homeroom teacher was a rather shocking experience.

However, my reply didn't seem to go over too well with the girl in front of me (it would be great if she would tell me her name). She narrowed her eyes to slits and said in a tone conveying complete contempt with regards to men.

"You don't recognize who I am? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer of the school's entrance exam?"

Ah, so her name's Cecilia…ah-huh.

"Well, may I ask a question?"

"Humph, it's the job of a noble to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so you may ask."

"You know what never mind, goodnight." I laid my head on my desk again.

KA—THUNK! Several girls eavesdropping on our conversation collapsed onto the floor.

"A, a, a..."

"Ahh?"

"Are, are you serious?"

She really looked angry now, if this were a manga; she would most likely have a crossed-vein popping out of her forehead.

Besides if I don't know something, I have to honestly admit to it, it would be to my own demise if I do otherwise and want to try to maintain a good standing.

(...)

After being angry for a bit, Cecilia actually calmed down, she pressed her thumb against her temples, conveying a headache, grumbling...

"I can't believe this, this is really quite unbelievable, though this is a land to the Far East, this is not some under developed country, and this is common knowledge, common knowledge, don't tell me you don't have a television..."

How rude, I do have a television, it's just that I don't normally watch it…I'm always cleaning…yes I have a sad life, but anyway better just ask the obvious question.

"What's a representative candidate?" I asked after I raised my head.

"The pilot of a country's IS is decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to understand what the words mean."

"Now that you mentioned it,that does ring a bell."

Seems like it's true that it's easier to forget simple things.

"That's right, we're elites."

Oh, she revived, as expected of a representative candidate.

She pointed her finger at me, the tip nearly touching the tip of my nose.

"It's a miracle for you get into the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel blessed, do you realize the situation that you're currently in now?"

"Yes I was forced here against my will, and the reason why were together is because we are in the same grade does that answer your question?"

"...Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

Wasn't it you who told me how lucky I was? But yes, I guess I was.

"In the first place, you knew nothing about IS', and yet you were able to make it into this school, when I first heard that you were the only male in the world who could pilot an IS, it had me expecting a lot more of you."

"Making assumptions about me will only leave me in an uncomfortable situation."

"Humph. Because I'm an elite, I'll even be nice to people like you."

Oh, what a friendly attitude, this is the first time I've experienced something like this during my 15 years of life.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS. Hm... if you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teach you, after all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

It feels like she purposely emphasized on the word 'only'…eh, hmm?

"That's the entrance exam you're talking about, right? Are you talking about initiating the IS?"

"What else?"

"That? Well, I managed to beat an instructor as well."

"Huh...?"

That's what happened, though rather than defeated, I evaded the instructor that had suddenly come charging towards me, She accidentally crashed into the wall and was unable to move, That's all.

Maybe my words caused quite a shock to her, since Cecilia widened her eyes in disbelief.

"But, but I heard that I was the only one?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not a girl?"

*Pacha*. Ah, that's not a good sound, it sounded like walking on cracked ice.

"In, in other words, I'm not the only one?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You! You said that you beat an instructor, right?"

"Mm, well, something like that besides let me ask you a question."

"Fi-fine what is it?" hehehe she's right where I want her.

"If you're and elite do you know how to cook? Clean a house? Maintain a yard?"

"Um well…uh."

"And you said you were an 'elite'" I clicked my tongue.

"If you're an elite this is common knowledge, common knowledge." I said trying to mimic her voice.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Erm, calm down, okay?" Maybe I went too far.

"How-? How can I calm down after hearing that?!"

**(DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.)**

The bell for third period interrupts our conversation, it felt like a saving grace to me now.

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?"

Not good, such a reply would likely make her angry.

"I'm currently sitting in my desk with third period about to start were exactly would I go?"

"Why you…just don't go anywhere!" She then stormed to her desk.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stood at the front, seemed like this was important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Suddenly thinking about it, Chifuyu-nee seemed to have mentioned it before, Hmm? Inter-class tournament? Representative?

"The class representative is as its name indicates, the class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well, you can consider it like a class leader, on a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability, though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become abuzz, not knowing what's going on, I didn't even know the significance of what was going on, Huh, anyway, what I can deduce is that we're deciding on our class rep now, seems like it'll be extremely bothersome, and the person who'll be doing it will have quite a rough time.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura!"

What? There's someone else who's called Orimura in this class? What a coincidence.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Hmm, so do I, anyone will do, as long as it's not me.

"Then the candidate will be Ichika Orimura...is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

Hohoho…

(…)

(…)

Wait there's only one Ichika Orimura in this class...ACK, there's no way this could happen!

"M-Me?"

I immediately stood up, and what struck me were the piercing stares, even without looking back, I knew that they conveyed irresponsible expectations of 'if it's him, he can do it'.

"Sit down, Orimura, you're a troublesome sight, Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

"W-Wait a second! Does my body look that bad! If it is I can see why you never came home a lot sheesh, and for all the work I did."

"SIT DOWN!" she then cleared her voice.

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse, the one nominated should be prepared already."

"Ev-Even if I'm not willing."

Just as I was trying to protest, I got cut off by a highly enthusiastic voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!"

(BAM!) Cecilia slammed her hands against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot more intimidating, Oh, so that's how you exert yourself, I really hope she faint's from over-exerting herself.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

That's right, talk, keep talking... hmm?

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative, it'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

That's weird, how come I'm no longer human? Why? Speaking of which, Britain is an island itself, right? That means that Britain and Japan aren't much different.

"Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

She could not hold back her excitement speaking of which, as Cecilia's getting more into it, her choices of words were getting more and more crude, more anger-driven, though I didn't want to be the class rep, even a simpleton would get somewhat upset from being told off to such an extent.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me."

Walla, it's my turn, eh-he-he-he…I can be to evil at time's.

"Even if Britain's a powerful country, you're far too arrogant on your part, right? What 'under developed' country developed the I.S in the first place? If we didn't invent it, then I'm pretty sure you would still be in Britain, and besides if it disturbs you so much that I'm here, then the door and your transfer paper's is right over there." I pointed toward the door.

**3-2-1.**

"Wha...!?"

In the end, I said it, just like that; it slipped out of my mouth.

I gingerly turned my head to face her, right now; Cecilia could only be described as furious, the thoroughly red face indicating her rage.

Wah... I messed up... but serve's you right, if you can't take a insult don't give one, hey I should publish that saying hmm…

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country?"

"Yes." I gave her a blank face.

"Wah!?"

"And who was the person that just insulted not only me, but my country and half your classmates?"

Ah really, now there was no way I could stop this, right now, we're past the point of no return.

"It's a duel!"

(BAM!) Cecilia slams her hands on the table, in the next instant, she would have thrown her gauntlets, had she been wearing any, in other words, this is a battle of pride?

"Oh, great, bring it on, it's better than a debate anyway."

"You talk big, since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me, if anything I would be a butler."

(…)

(…)

Okay so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, I could see Chifuyu-nee slightly shake her head.

"Why you! This is a serious showdown, don't try and make a game out of it!"

"Um but isn't or dual technically a 'game' per se."

"Fine if that's so? Then perfect timing, this will be the perfect opportunity for me, Britain's candidate, Cecilia Alcott to display her ability." And she just completely ignored my jab.

Still n the end it became a duel, a boy shouldn't be fighting seriously with a girl, right? What should I do? Oh I know I should pretend I'm fighting Houki…I swear I just felt a gaze on my back intensify.

"How much of a handicap do you want?"

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?"

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you."

At that moment, the class erupted with laughter.

"O-Orimura, are you serious?"

"Isn't a man being stronger than woman a story of the past?"

"Orimura, maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's just overdoing it."

Just as everyone's laughing damn it that seemed to be the case.

Of course, men are overwhelmingly weaker, they're powerless, it's true that only a few can pilot an IS, but all females are potential IS pilots, in contrast, men logically can't pilot an IS at all, if a war happens because of a difference in views between men and women, the male faction probably wouldn't even last 3 days, ff there's a champion, we'd likely be suppressed within 3 hours, this is because as a super weapon, an IS far exceeds fighter planes, tanks and battleships of the past.

"...Then I won't give you a handicap, but there is one way that even you can't stop…nature, if all of us men took a vacation, then sooner or later all you women would die out, because I gotta say without us male's it's pretty impossible to have a kid." Just you wait missy I'll show you who's boss.

"Yes, if that should be the case, then we will think of something." A stubborn as ever.

"It bothers me that I don't have to give you a handicap, Hum hum, saying that men are stronger than women, Japanese males really have quite a sense of humour."

The excitement had just now died down, though Cecilia's expression is one of contempt.

"Hey, Orimura, it's not too late, you know? You can still get Cecilia to give you a handicap?"

The girl sitting diagonally behind me sincerely advised, however, the complicated expression of hers the laughter and smirk that she was visibly holding back made me even angrier.

"A man would never go back on his word; I have no need of a handicap."

"Ha! An representative candidate is being looked down on, or is it that you don't know what an IS battle looks like?"

(...)

To be honest, I had never seen a real IS battle before, at most, I secretly watched videos of Chifuyu-nee while she was doing her military service (because Chifuyu-nee didn't want to see me get involved with IS).

"Orimura-sensei!"

"Yes what is it"

"While it's true that I won't take a handicap I would like to change the setting."

"Meaning?"

I smirked, now for my trump card.

"If Miss Alcott is so great then I don't why there would be a problem if instead of doing an I.S battle we did an alternate battle."

"Which is?"

"Cooking."

(…)

(…)

"What!"

"Oh right I forgot who needs to learn how to cook, you have an I.S that's all you need, you know your right we men are not needed after all."

"Then, we have a common understanding; the battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd kitchen, Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared, now, let's get back to the lesson."

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to end the conversation; I harbored an uneasy feeling as I sat down, speechless.

(I can master the basics in a week, it shouldn't be too hard, also, I did manage to activate it during the entrance exams, never mind, I'll think of something once I get there.)

However, after I get past that battle, I'll be taking the position of class representative, though it's a headache, I can't back down now, and I won't get a second chance.

(Alright, time to pay attention to class.)

I immediately opened the textbook on the table.

* * *

"Ugh..."

After school, I moaned while tiredly sprawling on to the table.

"No, I didn't understand anything at all... why must it be so complicated...?"

Anyway, I became a soldier specialized in terminology, and had to investigate all sorts of vocabulary, however, it seemed like there wasn't any IS specific terminology, which in other words means that I haven't done anything constructive today.

Even though it's after school, the situation hasn't changed a single bit, as usual, the other students from different years and classes aren't approaching me, and are instead muttering things amongst themselves.

(Ku... spare me the agony...)

It was the same during afternoon break, and it could be said that I'm in a living hell, I went to the cafeteria, and all the girls were following behind me, and it's not like they're my honor guards, and when I went to the canteen, the situation was like Moses splitting the sea, and I ended up in a blank slate situation, am I some mystical animal who only just arrived at Japan for the first time? Speaking of which, there seemed to be one species of Mexican Salamander that's commonly talked about (An amphibian axolotl). I couldn't even tell what kind of creature it was with just the name alone.

"Ah, Orimura, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

"Is there something you needed?"

Being addressed, I lifted up my head, It's my vice homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei, standing in front of me holding a book.

She's a teacher no matter how it looks, and as expected, my first impression of her is that she's short, even though she's basically at the height of an ordinary girl.

"Well, your dorm's ready."

Yamada-sensei said as she handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

That's right, the IS Academy is a boarding school, and the school requires all students to live on the campus, most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have unlimited potential, truly these individuals are integral to the future defense of countries, ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this isn't uncommon at all, speaking of which, every country has been trying to lure over elite pilots.

"Wasn't my room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week."

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; seems like you were forced to change rooms... Orimura, have you heard anything from the government?"

The last few words were said softly, so that only I could hear them.

On a side note, the government she's referring to is obviously the Japanese government, without exception, there hasn't been any 'male' IS pilots before, so even the country has taken measures to protect and keep watch over me.

Ever since news about me as an IS pilot broke out, it was either the mass media, the ambassadors from other countries, or even human DNA research people that were sent over, saying that 'we have to do a live sample no matter what'. Whoever would go along with that is an idiot.

"Because of those circumstances, the government created a special directive; anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month, so until then, please endure, and live with others."

"...Well, Yamada-sensei, your breath is making my ear all tingly."

Speaking of which, how long is she going to bite on my ear? Everyone else in the class really seems to be enjoying this…not that I'm not enjoying this to a point.

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..."

"There's no need to apologize, I know... since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and get my stuff, so can I go back home today?"

"Ah, no need. If it's luggage."

"I've already arranged everything, be sure that you are grateful for this."

Oh my, this voice definitely belongs to Chifuyu-nee, immediately, the tune of Darth Vader played in my mind without a moment's hesitation, on a side note, there's also another tune in my mind, and it's called the Terminator.

"I-I'm extremely thankful for it..."

"Well, it's just some daily necessities, some changes of clothing and a cell phone charger should be enough, I suppose."

As expected of an unrefined and careless individual, in truth, she's right, but personally, I feel that everyday conveniences are important as well, nee-san.

"Then please use this time and head to the dormitory, for dinner, please be sure to head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 6 to 7pm, On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath, The time to use it differs by school year...hm, well, currently, Orimura is not allowed to use the large public bath."

"Eh, why?"

I really like bathing in a large public bath.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want to bath together with girls of the same age as you?"

"Ah…what if I said yes?"

"Ya, Orimura, you want to bathe with a girl!? No, we can't allow it."

"No, it's not that, I don't want to bathe together."

I don't know if I'm unlucky or what, speaking of which, it's forbidden outside school as well, this is an ethical issue.

"Wha? You're not interested in girls!? That, that could become a problem..."

What now, she has no clue what I'm talking about.

Immediately as the words left Yamada-sensei's mouth, it would spread around rumors like a broken telephone, the females' chatter in the corridors started to intensify.

"Don't tell me Orimura's only interested in guys..."

"However... that's not bad."

"We'll need to check starting from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! The results will be here in 2 days."

Talking about this and that, these girls have w-aaaaaaa-yyyyy! too much time on their hands.

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye, Orimura, please head to your dorm room, and don't wander about aimlessly." Yamada-sense then turned around and walked away.

Considering that the distance from the school to the dorm is only 50m, what does she think I am, direction lacking? Seriously it's not that hard, like the cafeteria is only 10 m's away…and it were? Anyway it's true that they have all sorts of facilities here, all sorts of club rooms, IS arenas, IS maintenance rooms, and IS development rooms, but today, I won't be able to go to them, and it's not like I won't be able to visit them another day, therefore, I may as well rest for today, finally I will be able to get away from the girls' prying eyes.

"Hold..."

I watched as Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei walk out of the classroom, I sighed as I stood up, I could still hear the ruckus coming from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, I won't worry about it anymore, it'll better to be in my dorm than here.

* * *

"Hmm? it's here, right? Room 1025."

I confirmed the room number and was about to insert the key, eh that's strange? The door was unlocked.

(Click)

I entered the room; I saw 2 large beds, arranged side by side, I dare to bet that even a commercial hotel would not be able to compare to it, just by looking at them it made me feel all light and fluffy, this should be the difference in level, long live our country…or at least whoever made these bed's.

Temporarily tossing my luggage onto the floor beside the bed, I immediately leapt at it...ohhh, how soft, these are definitely high-priced beds, quilts and bra's…wait bra's?

"Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a voice came from inside, maybe since the door was blocking it, the voice sounded a bit deep, speaking of which, every room should have a bathroom, right? Hmm?

"Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on."

I had a bad feeling about this, this uneasy feeling trickled up my legs…or more lick down, if you get what I mean.

"I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this, my name is Shinonono."

"Houki...?"

The one who came out from the bathroom was my childhood friend, who I had completed my reunion with.

She had just finished showering, and now walked out of the bathroom, seems like the bathroom is constructed to be both a shower and a changing room, and without confirming that the other person's a girl, Houki walked out with only a towel wrapped around her, ah, it's not a ponytail.

The small surface area of the towel could mean several things; below the edges were the naked and tender thighs; and seemingly indicating that she just showered, the water droplets... skirted down her legs, healthy white skin is a real eye-opener.

Above that is the slender body that had been rigorously trained, and I could see it even though she had a towel on, it really made my heart race, and thus I'm really weak toward women with unique curves…don't tell my sister that.

Pressing a hand in front of her chest, the large breasts behind her towel were lifted up, no matter what, the last time I saw her body was during swimming lessons in 4th grade, and it didn't really leave me with much of an impression, to think that Houki would choose to wear thin clothing, the above 0.3 seconds of thought was over.

(...)

Houki was shocked, I was too the all-Japan's most shocked person tournament had begun.

"I-I-Ichika..."

"Oh- mm..."

I made a definite reply, and Houki's face became extremely red, basically, this should happen when two people of opposite genders are face to face with each other after a bath, right? Even I would be rather troubled with how to react and handle a situation like this…except maybe Tabane…

"...? Do-Don't look!"

"So-Sorry!"

I frantically turned my head aside and looked away, from the image I managed to see from the corner of my eye, Houki tightly wrapped the towel around herself, as if she was trying to hide her body (or protect it)...the cleavage of her breasts, that was obvious due to the movements of her arms, this made my heart race even faster.

"Wh-Wh-Why, are, you, here...?"

Houki stiffly asked, and it sounded like gears clattering with one another.

"Well, I'm also staying here."

Out of the corner of my eye, she took action, extremely fast, as expected of the champion of the National Kendo competition, Houki grabbed the bokken beside the wall, whirled it around and quickly thrust it forward, she lowered her body and instantly decreased the distance between us I'm about to die!

"Uootsuge!" (sound effect)

I jumped down from the bed and retreated towards the door.

(Slam!)

I managed to escape outside the room in the nick of time, the inertia created by the joints threw me forward.

"Saved."

(Crack-crack-crack)

The sound of the door splitting could be heard.

The bokken broke through beside my head, the tip missing me barely by 2mm, Hey this is a wooden door, To be able to stab a bokken through a wooden door, what kind of skill is this?

(Creak-creak-creak) the blade sank back through the door, oh so she's letting me off?

(Crack!) the sound of the wooden door exploding could be heard again.

"Are you really trying to kill me? I'd be dead if I didn't dodge that!"

A sudden barrage of attacks had stabbed through where my head was a few moments ago.

"...What? What?"

"Ah, it's Orimura!"

"Huh, so Orimura lives in this room? That's a good piece of information!"

With all the commotion that was caused, the girls started to emerge from their rooms.

Also, what's troubling is that they're all in simple nightgowns, completely oblivious to a guy seeing them in it, some of them had taken it a step further, wearing only a shirt, and not wearing pants or skirts, instead, I could see white inverted triangles, and also, some of them were wearing blouses, and I could see flesh-colored chests...girls, should you really be revealing your underwear so casually? In more ways than one, is this really alright?

"...Houki, Houki, please let me in, it's going to turn out badly, I'll apologize, so please, I'm begging you like this."

I clapped my hands together and lift them above my head, I must pass these feelings over.

(...)

The only response I got from inside is silence, however the bokken was pulled back, I sincerely hope that there wouldn't be a third attack, or let it be quick and painless.

Silence...

After that, it was silent for about 2 to 3 seconds, but to me, it felt like an hour.

(Click)

"...Come in."

"Woah, oh."

The door opened, and Houki's wearing kendo attire, looks like this was the only clothes she could put on quickly, truthfully, since she was hasty in wearing it, she didn't manage to tie her belt properly…wait how in the hell did she dress that fast?

Either way, I was granted permission to enter, and entered my room... eh? There's something strange about that, right?

"What now?"

A fierce glare, I was glared at, sorry I didn't do anything wrong.

Houki sat down on the bed, Ah oh dear she wants to deal with me inside.

(...)

Looking rather angry, Houki quickly tied her wet hair back into a ponytail, Hmm, it's the Houki that I knew, at least that's what she seemed like from the outside…but my guesses have been wrong lately so who knows.

"So, you said that you're my roommate?"

"Oh, yeah, it seems so."

I was glared at, this girl her eyes were as sharp as bamboo, really alert and piercing.

"What, what's your purpose?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking what you were thinking? Boys and girls can't share the same bed after they turn 7, it's common sense!"

What era was that from? Even though it's not the same bed, for 15 year old males and females to be living together... err... living together might be problematic.

"Wa, wa, wa...!"

"Wa?"

"Was it because you asked for this...? To be in my room..."

"That's stupid; you never told me were you lived anyway!'

Why would I purposely risk my life and choose something like this? Besides, I did not.

However, it seemed that I had failed with my answer, for if I had not, the bokken wouldn't be flying toward me.

"That! That was close!"

A close call, it's really a close call situation that I had blocked the bokken, and there would be a fatality if it had hit, from a certain manner of speech, it's now an empty-handed vs. katana situation, even though it's a bokken, my palms were hurting, because there's no way that the assault's strength could be canceled.

"Stupid... you're saying that's stupid? So it's like that huh, like that..."

Ah, her expression was scary, very scary, even though she says that she's a childhood friend, but in fact she's a member of a secret organization, a code-named assassin, tasked with executing a certain assignment.

Even though the wooden sword had been blocked by me, Houki was still continuing to exert pressure on the sword, not good, this is going to be complicated, it isn't a real sword, so it can't cut me to death, but if this weight hit my head, I'd be knocked out, the worst scenario would be my skull splitting in two, No it can't end like this…but maybe if I did let it hit me I could get away from all this…at least until I woke up.

(...)

No, I withdraw my previous statements, the Houki standing before me is already a reaper, so even though it isn't a real sword it can still split me into two parts, also if you add to the fact that she had been using her own weight from the beginning to force the sword down, it means that right now the situation looks as if Houki is forcing me down…man that sounded perverted…at least to me.

"Waaah... Shinonono, very bold"

"You shouldn't take the lead."

"The way Orimura is getting it isn't bad either..."

Hey, what's the meaning of that last comment, also five faces were peeking in from outside the open door, there was probably over five times as many in the corridor, also watching what was going on inside the room.

"Wh-wh-wha...?

Houki, greatly surprised, immediately got off my body, I'm saved, my life is preserved…for now.

"Ah, it's already finished?"

"The feeling obviously wasn't bad."

Hey do high school girls nowadays say 'the feeling wasn't bad' when they see a murder scene? Please remember, in a few moments you'll see me giving your e-mail addresses to Gotanda.

"...!"

Houki quietly chased the girls out, and whole-heartedly closed the door, As if entering a scene of murder, It looks like establishing a fictional setting was the highest priority, though, what about the alibi? No, wait a moment, it's only that I didn't think about it, maybe that girl has some assurance, and she'll be protected, what's that? That way the victim could disappear, what a scary world.

"...Ichika..."

"Yes, what is it?"

I am facing death, without entanglement; ah humans arriving to this point are unimpeded…but I don't regret my life, it was good…at least from 2:00 to 2:30 that one morning.

"What's with your face..."

"?"

Wasn't it like this when I was born?

"Nothing, that, about the situation right now?"

Ah, how I will be executed, you know, Houki, the problem with murder isn't what's before, but after, the human body is composed of slightly over 50kg of lipids (fat) and proteins, it also includes about more than 10L of blood, after that are the neglected bones in the skeleton, in fact, the discomposure of the upper part of the skeleton is quicker, isn't it different from what we think? That is why most people are puzzled, for the analysis of the skeleton a considerable amount of experience is needed, and if you do it one by one, a lot of time will be wasted, that's when the freezer comes in to play, the freezer...a scenario ran through my head.

"Are you listening, Ichika?"

"Uh, uh!? What!? No I'm not!?"

"Is there someone who would actually say that he isn't, stupid..."

She sighed, as if she were resigning, seemingly amazed, Hmm, it seems that I did something wrong, considerable amount of guilt, so I didn't feel comfortable, but if I run away I wouldn't be a man…just a smart one.

"So-Sorry, can you tell me again..."

Someone who acknowledges their own faults needs to lower their head, it's common sense everywhere in the world.

Even though I don't think like that, but in front of an angry individual, one ought to acknowledge their faults first, that way the world could grow in harmony.

"That, that's why to be placed in this room... that, what that means that drawing a line in the aspect of living is needed..."

The voice was indistinct at first, but she said the latter half forcefully, say why is Houki looking very uncomfortable? It's probably psychological, her cheeks are also red... a fever? But dang what is she a tomato?

"First is the bathing schedule, mine is from seven o'clock to eight, Ichika is from eight to nine."

"Uhm, isn't it better if mine is earlier...besides who takes a hour shower?" what a waste of water.

"Do you want me to wait with my body drenched by sweat from my club activities!?"

Well if I let my mind wander seeing a sweat soaking Houki would not be too bad, my mind went back to the shower incident…dropping subject!

"Club activities, is it the kendo club?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"Weird doesn't the club have showers?"

"I…I don't feel easy if it's not in my own room!"

Uh, if you say it like that then I can't object to it, I also think that the washroom at home is better than the ones at school.

"Oh? Speaking of which, there's no toilet in our private room's right?"

"Yeah, there are only two at either end of each floor."

"That means there aren't any men's bathrooms?"

I just thought about this problem merely by chance, but it's really like this, from the IS academy's foundation there were only girls, so there wasn't any reason to make a men's bathroom.

(...)

"Eh, that, what should I do?"

"I don't know! Can't you just ask a teacher?"

Even if you say it like that, but in the worst case.

"In the worst case, only the women's bathroom can be used...?"

A killing intent suddenly burst forth, and I immediately turned around, to only see, Houki again holding her sword, she points at me with her bokken, conveying an aura of a reaper, is it just me or do I hear the river hades calling me.

"You, you, we haven't seen each other for a long time, and you've engaged in these perverted interests... I've misjudged you!"

"Hey!? Why would I become what you said, Houki!"

"Isn't it obvious! Wanting to go into the women's bathroom, if you're not a pervert then what else could you be!?

"I would be a man who needs to go to the bathroom!"

"Like I'd let you!" now that's just mean.

For the time being I found a shinai at the edge of her luggage. it was near Houki's personal things, stacked by her suitcase.

(I need to use the shinai well... you, in the past you didn't need me nagging)

If the bokken and the shinai cross, the shinai could break, anyway I'll just be holding the shinai until Houki calms down, with that thought I pulled out the sword.

(Hmm? It seems like there's something blocking the shinai preventing it from being pulled out)

(Shhh)

"Aaaaaahhhhh!?"

Finally I pulled out the shinai, and confronted Houki while keeping a reasonable distance between us.

"?"

In front of the shinai, Houki's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish, panicking and looking freaked out.

"Hmm? That, what's that...?

I suddenly noticed something unusual attached to the shinai, if I try to summarize, it has a structure of two parallel triangles attached together, and the thing is…

"Re-re-return it to me!"

She quickly tried snatching at it; the bokken had been abandoned on the bed.

With unbelievable speed Houki grabbed the thing attached to the shinai, and she covered it with both of her hands.

(...)

Weird? Why is she staring at me while blushing? A fever?

Oh…Ah.

Suddenly, I thought about the things in relation to one another, I know what the thing with which I was in contact is, I finally understood.

"Houki."

"Wh-what?"

As if she was protecting something, Houki changed from the offensive, now she was vigilant in keeping distance between herself and me.

I looked at the gap, and clearly saw a light pink, light blue fabric, ah I'm sure now.

"I see you like light color's for your undergarment's."

"BAAANNNGGG! An explosive sound rang inside my head…embrace me oh sweet death…kidding! I want to live.

* * *

"Daddy was your life really that hard?"

"Yes but I don't regret one day of it." Ichika looked at his wife who blushed.

"Stop staring." She mumbled.

* * *

**Well was it good, ok, bad?**

**Also if I made any grammer mistakes sorry about that.**

**Review Please!**


	28. Chapter 28 OVA 17

**Hey guys! it's been awhile I know, but school and life has stopped me from bringing you guys more chapters.**

**Anyway's I got a couple of question's from my my last chapter one being if I was going the harem route or single, and I am going the harem route.**

**As for the other question's like who is Ichika's wife and daughter, I honestly wouldn't know, but I'm pretty sure he will end up with someone even in the official light novel, and as for his daughter I think he would make a great father...a dumb one at times, but a great one.**

**By the way did you like how I did my own style on the light novel? if you did I may continue that 'thread' **

**Anyhoo Review Please!**

* * *

"Geez, why do I have to go and get Houki up, I mean shouldn't one of the girls do it." A grumbling Ichika walked down the hallway to Houki Shinonono's room.

"Let's see the last time I tried and wake her up, I got pummeled and then sent to the infirmary for a couple of days, so this time I'm going to knock…loudly."

Ichika then arrived in front of Houki's dorm room.

(Knock-Knock)

"Houki you up!?"

(Knock-Knock)

"Hey Houki!"

(…)

(…)

"Well guess I'm going to have to go in there."

Ichika then very carefully opened her door but the site that greeted him was something he thought he would never see, it was a sleeping Houki hugging her pillow.

"Hmm when she doesn't have a scowl on her face she's actually pretty cute." Ichika whispered.

"No stop." Houki mumbled in her sleep.

"Ehh?"

"No don't do that! It's embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry!" Ichika bowed, she then continued to mumble.

"Wait she's sleeping, but what is she dreaming about?"

"Don't do it Ichika! I'll!"

"Wait me! What did I do? Besides that, oi Houki wake up."

"Don't be so rough with me!"

"Okay seriously what are you dreaming about; anyway you won't wake up if I'm not, just please wake up."

"Ah you're more aggressive than usual."

"Because you're not waking up."

Houki then opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Huh…uh…er…"

"Seriously why do I have to get you up?"

Houki then looked at her clothes, and then back at Ichika, before it finally kicked in.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you doing in here you idiot, get out all ready!"

"Yes ma'm!"

Ichika then ran out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Hmm Houki actually has a nice body, I never really thought about it before, kinda just like my sister…no! Let's not think about that right now, I have to get back to class.

And with that a well meaning Ichika, and a pissed Houki parted way's…at least until first period, were Ichika had hell to pay ,and another visit to the infirmary…for a couple of days.


	29. Chapter 29 OVA 18

**Hey guy's, I'm not really sure if my last chapter went over well...if not I'm sorry, anyway here's my next chapter and I hope this is better and if not then I am just in writers block at the moment.**

**Review Please!**

* * *

"Ichika come on!" Charlotte said.

"But I don't want to!" Ichika who was currently being pulled on whined.

"I don't care."

"But why do I have to sit in front of the girls changing room?" Seriously why do I have to babysit the girls when they are changing, I mean it is a changing room.

"Because of what you did."

A better question is why a girl would let a boy sit right in front of the girls changing room, but this is Ichika.

"Uuh…fine I'll do it."

(…)

(…)

"Let go of my arm woman!" Ah crap Charl's red in the face I must have made her really mad!

Ah! Ichika called me a woman! Does that mean he finally is seeing me for who I am? Charlotte did a little grin.

Ah Charl has a really cute smile, unlike someone I know, why do I always somehow make Houki mad, if she would just smile a more…uh…sincere smile she would be actually quite cute.

Both of them were pulled out of there thinking when they arrived in front of the girls changing room.

"Alright Ichika you are going to stay right here until I tell you understand." Ichika raised his hand.

"Charl I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can I sit right next to the door?"

"Why?"

"Because when the other girls come in I don't want them to step over me."

(…)

"Ugh fine sit there, but don't you dare move!" and with that Charlotte went into the changing room.

"Miss Dunois welcome!" Pikachu girl said.

As for Ichika on the other side, he was currently sitting and thinking about his predicament…that is until he started hearing what was on the other side.

"Hey did you hear what happened the other day?"

"Yea I usually like to wear this kind."

"No I think ramen is the best."

Man girls really do talk a lot don't they.

"Uu-ah! Charlotte really does have a great body!" A random student said.

Wait what?

"Yea but I think Miss Shinonono is better."

"You think so; I don't know, I would think Miss Alcott because of how prim and proper she is."

The girls continued to talk which in turn made a ever so flustered Ichika to become more flustered from their conversations until…

(Whap!)

"Ow!" A random student yelped.

"What's wrong?"

"My butt got cracked."

"Um your butt does have a crack."

Ah! Charl if you meant this as a proper punishment then please let it be over! A crying (not really) Ichika sobbed.

Charlotte then walked out of the changing room.

"Ichika I see that you obeyed me that's good."

"Charl why did you do that to me?!"

"Well it couldn't be helped you answered a question that I wanted to do." Sheesh Charl overboard much?

"Uh-huh right." Ichika then thought back to what that student said.

Hmm I wonder if Charl really does have a nice body? Ichika then started to study her.

(…)

(…)

"Ichika what are you doing?!" A blushing Charlotte said.

"Um just seeing if you have a fit body or not? Why?"

"Ichika."

"Yes Charl?"

"Are you done checking me out?"

"Huh…uh…oh…um well…you see…uh…"

"Ichika…so…do I have a nice body."

"Eh?"

"I'm asking you a question."

"Well uh…um."

(A hidden lab somewhere on this green earth…maybe)

"Gee I-kun you need some help don't you, don't worry Tabane will help!"

(I.S Academy)

"Well Ichika I'm waiting." Ichika then did an unexpected thing…for him, he grabbed her hands and then pulled her really close and then leaned his head right next to her ear.

"Yes you do Charl, and I hope to figure that out myself sometime." He whispered.

Charl now a bright red just stood there dumb founded.

Ichika then snapped out of his funk.

"Huh is it just me or did it just get cooler?"

"Ichika."

"Huh? oh! Uh hi guy's?"

The rest of his harem who was hiding behind a vending machine came forward with their hair covering their faces.

Is that dark misty stuff I see coming out of them?

"Ichika! Prepare to die!" Rin yelled.

"If you complement anyone it should be me!" Cecilia said.

"Ichika how could you?" Houki asked.

"Humph if my bride wanted to see a naked girl then I will happily do it for him if he asked."

"Um Laura?" Ichika who was really scared asked.

"Come my bride let's return to your room." Laura then grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.

"Laura let go of me! eee!"

"Ichika get back here!" the rest of his harem started chasing after him.

"Ah crap come on!" Ichika then bent down and picked up Laura.

"Ah I knew my bride was strong."

"Not the time!"

(Ping!) a bullet hit right next to him.

"Gah!"

And so Ichika ended the day with a massive amount of injuries, and a still flustered Charlotte to boot.


End file.
